Darkest Knight
by Crispy75
Summary: So a few comic book heroes have been written about our favourite duo Clexa. I decided to join the bandwagon. Lexa is our fearless Dark Knight. Clarke her love interest. Octavia is Lexas sidekick. Raven is the talented gadget maker. Bellamy and Lincoln are Gothams finest. Villains from The 100 and the comic book/movies will make appearances. For ComicBookGeek1818
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **For J and H**

Lexa came to with a start, breathing erratic and sweat covering her body. Another nightmare. She sighed, she was plagued by them, haunted by them. So much death in her life, so much destruction. Glancing at the clock she saw it was 5am and with another huge sigh threw back the covers. Seems five hours sleep would do for tonight.

What she needed right now was to train and train hard. A good work out will pump her up and get her through the day. After using the bathroom she changed into her workout clothes, leggings and a tight black sports bra, and headed downstairs to the basement.

Upon reaching it she looked around and grinned, her cousin had an awesome house filled with the best fucking gym she had ever seen. Her grin slipped, pity he'd had to die for her to inherit it. She'd been 12 when he passed, the details still sketchy, some type of accident. She had been in Japan when it happened and in anger she had started acting out, getting into fights, trouble with Police.

As a last resort her parents had gotten her into martial arts and she had loved it, had excelled at it. They moved all over Asia for her father's job, something financial she wasn't exactly sure was legal but had left her with more money than she knew what to do with. She went from one martial arts class to another. Once she was 18 she was proficient in several martial arts including karate, jujitsu, kick boxing, Krav Maga, taekwondo, and many more. She got into underground fighting, slaughtering male and female opponents alike. She learned mixed martial arts for the hell of it too wanting to get wrestling experience.

Then when she was twenty she was approached by a mysterious woman who offered to take her in and train her properly. Lexa had laughed at her. Told her she was trained and offered to fight her. Anya kicked her ass and she'd taken weeks to heal. Anya however barely broke a sweat. Intrigued she agreed to be trained.

She was taken to a temple high in the Himalayas to start her training. It was brutal and nearly cost her life on several occasions. She was taught how to not feel pain, both mentally and physically. She was pitted against the best of Anya's fighters and even Anya herself who she never beat. She was taught how to use silent weapons like a bow, dart gun, swords and knives. But her most deadly weapon was her fist.

She was aware Anya was the head of some type of vigilante group that went off and did missions she deemed necessary. Lexa convinced herself that it was a necessary evil. That was until her last mission, just over a year ago now, where it all went horribly wrong and she'd lost the love of her life and fellow member Costia.

Lexa growled at this and took extra vicious swipes at the dummy in front of her. She tried desperately to block out the agony and pain of losing Costia. It had broken her and no matter how much she trained with Anya again she just wasn't able to regain her mental toughness. The death of her parents had only added to it. Anya had been livid, calling her weak and a fool and then had kicked her out, telling her to go home.

She had no home and had wandered the countries of Asia for months before Gustus got a hold of her. He was the nephew of her cousin's butler Alfred and had informed her she did have a home and that they had been looking for her. She had a home, a business empire, and more money than she could possibly dream of. All she cared about had been a home to go to, but in the month since she had been here she had learnt about some of the company she had inherited from the CEO Marcus Kane. She had spent some of her money on a few toys, like a 2015 Maserati GranTurismo, black of course. A black 2015 GMC Sierra Denali 3500 truck and a black and grey 2015 Yamaha YZF-R1M motorcycle.

Lexa became aware of being watched and spun to find Gustus there, watching her with a calm neutral expression.

"You've been punching that bag for over half an hour. Give it a rest or you won't be able to move later" he advised and she cocked an eyebrow at him. She knew Gustus had his own experience in training. He was an ex MMA fighter.

"I'll do some leg workouts and running" she nodded dropping her arms and moving away from the bag "but know this Gustus, I spent 4 years training all day every day. Half an hour is no time at all."

"That may be, but you don't need to anymore" he looked over her lean muscled frame. She was too lean. "You need to bulk up a bit. Breakfast at 7"

Lexa raised a surprised brow at him at his comment on bulking up as she watched him walk out the door. That was an interesting comment. She looked over at the weight machines and grinned, in that case, weights here we come.

Lexa slid onto a stool in the kitchen at exactly 7am, just as Gustus slid a plate of bacon, sausage, eggs and toast across to her. He sat on a stool next to her and for long moments they didn't talk as they enjoyed their breakfast. Lexa eyed him warily; Gustus usually had a lot to say, normally about what was on the news and how the city of Gotham had gone to hell since Batman's demise.

It wasn't until he had placed their dishes in the dishwasher and was patiently waiting for her glass that he spoke.

"What do you know of your cousin Bruce?" He asked as she finished her orange juice and handed over the glass which he put in the dishwasher.

"Not a lot. He was much older than me. He died in some accident that's pretty hush hush so was probably doing something illegal that only a rich playboy can pay for" she shrugged her shoulders.

"He died a hero, saving a hostage in a bank robbery" Gustus informed with a scowl.

"Oh" Lexa muttered "I was young. My parents never gave me the details." Well that was better than what she had imagined. Foolish but brave.

"What about Batman?" Gustus asked next and Lexa cocked her head to the side.

"Some called him a hero, others a vigilante. Either way he cleaned up the streets, fought some real nut cases but he has disappeared. Hasn't been seen in years" she brushed over the subject.

"You need to go see Raven Reyes at Wayne Enterprises, she works in the basement. Tell her I sent you and it's time" he informed her.

"What?" Lexa looked at him dumbfounded. What was he on about? He really was acting weird this morning.

"When you get back I have more to show you here" he advised and watched her with those penetrating eyes. She sighed, knowing any plans she had for the day would have to be cancelled and she would need to see Raven. She had met Raven only once, at a board meeting held for her to meet all of the department heads. Raven was the lead engineer and head of all engineering departments. She had her office in the basement. The whole basement, which was weird but whatever.

Sliding off her stool she nodded at Gustus and headed for the garage.

"Lexa" Gustus called after her and she paused, turning back to him "You need a new look, the whole 1920 pauper thing just doesn't suit."

Lexa looked down at her pants, held up by suspenders over her white shirt and grinned before pulling out her cap and pulling it down on her head with a shrug. "I'll take it under advisement" she chuckled as he shook his head.

"Oh and Happy Birthday" Gus reminded and Lexa froze, looking at her watch which showed the date. Shit she'd had no idea. Twenty fucking five. "I've taken the liberty in organizing a party. Tonight at 7. Get yourself a fancy suit or tuxedo today. The who's who of Wayne Enterprises and Gotham will be here."

"Fantastic" Lexa muttered under her breath before heading out to the garage. She eyed her three vehicles and decided on the Maserati if she had to go shopping later. Sliding into the low sleek machine she activated the garage doors, roaring out of it when the door was just high enough.

The Wayne Mansion was perched on a mountainside overlooking Gotham, the land around it filled with trees, rocky outcroppings, steep cliffs and caves. She had itched to go exploring but Gus had warned against it as the cliffs were unstable and he wanted to get people in to check the safety first.

The roads leading up to the Mansion were amazing. Some nice steep curves with a few straight stretches where you could just open up. It felt good and thrilling to live so dangerously as she drove inches from granite rocks and sharp drop offs. She eased back when she reached civilization, not wanting to get on the wrong side of the law as she made her way through the city and to Wayne Enterprises.

It took a while with the heavy traffic but she finally managed to pull into the underground parking garage and the slot with her name on it. Not sure why they had it as she wasn't interested in running the place but it sure made parking easier when she visited.

Making her way inside the building she smiled and winked at the lady at the front desk, Echo, who blushed causing the security guard, Ryder, to chuckle. She waved away their assistance and headed for the elevators, selecting the elevator that served the basements only. That was weird as she stepped in and hit the button that said "Raven" which was under B3. Four basement levels, interesting.

When she stepped out of the elevator it was into a very small corridor with only one room off it. She made her way to the door and pushed it open only seconds before recognizing some very private sounding noises. She froze in the doorway of the room having caught Raven on her desk with another woman. A very satisfied woman if all the heavy breathing was anything to go by. She smirked

They hadn't spotted her yet and she wished she could just leave but she was pretty sure any movement would alert them to her presence so she stood frozen as they sorted themselves out and shared one last kiss. It was then she issued a small cough that had them startling apart.

"Miss Wayne, I um…" The other woman looked highly embarrassed and Lexa raised a brow at the identity of the woman. It was Abby Griffin, head of medical research and a much older woman.

"Dr. Griffin" Lexa nodded, "Raven"

"I'll um, just get back to my office" Abby stated and Raven pulled her in for a last kiss.

"Ok babe. See you tonight when I get home" Raven nodded "you picking up the kids"

"At four, Octavia is going to babysit tonight. We are going out" she looked pointedly at Lexa and Raven nodded "home by five sharp or you're on the couch" she walked out, pausing at the door to say "Happy birthday Miss Wayne" before leaving.

Lexa watched like she was in some type of wonderland as Raven grinned like a fool and with a sigh slumped in her chair.

"You're with Dr. Griffin?" Lexa asked slightly stunned

"Yup. Ten years. Eight married. Two kids and a step daughter who's two years younger and one of my best friends" Raven grinned widely and Lexa choked on her saliva. Wtf? "Yeah. Was a real sore point to start. I went to college with Clarke. Met her mother one night at a bar, didn't know it was her mum" Lexa choked further and Raven laughed "we were in deep before we made all the connections. It was hairy for a while but it's worked out"

"Good for you" Lexa managed to choke out.

"So Lexa what can I do for you?" Raven asked not one to be formal and proper with a boss. Thank god. Lexa shrugged.

"Gus sent me to you. Said its time" she relayed and watched as Raven's smile slipped away and she watched her with serious brown eyes. Lexa was even more confused now. What was going on? Slowly though Ravens smile came back and she nodded, pushing to her feet and grabbing a set of keys and led her back to the elevator.

Once in the elevator she popped a panel under the buttons and inserted a key, turning it. There was a loud bang under their feet causing Lexa to jump but Raven didn't even flinch and then to Lexa's surprise they were heading down. More basements? They seemed to go on forever before finally they came to a stop and Raven grinned up at her.

"I have been waiting for this moment for years, ever since Fox gave me all his plans and showed me around" she said cryptically before the elevator door opened and they stepped out into the darkened room. Lights immediately came on and she found herself in a vast room full of...

"Holy shit" she murmured eyes wide.

"I know right." Raven grinned as she took in her toys "your cousin was one awesome dude, a true hero"

"Bruce was Batman?" She was in awe as she took in the vehicles in front of her, similar but different to all the pictures she had seen on TV and Internet. They were a lot bigger and menacing in real life too. The mobile, jet and bike. Wow.

"Yeah and Fox designed everything for him. He handed everything to me and I've been tinkering with them and designing my own stuff ever since." She turned and looked at Lexa. "You've been a long time coming"

"Whoa wait; you want me to become Batman?" Lexa was stunned, intrigued but stunned.

"Well you're not a man. So not Batman no" Raven grinned then eyed her critically "and you're a bit scrawny. You'll need some bulk to take on some of the shit around here but otherwise, yeah. I believe you've had similar training"

"What?"

"The compound where you trained? Bruce trained there too"

"How do you know about that?" Lexa asked, suddenly feeling a little pale. If they knew about where she trained what else did they know?

"Gustus and I know everything. Abby too, can't keep a damn thing from that woman" Raven muttered "which is good as you'll probably need someone to heal you when you're injured."

The next two hours were a rundown of the vehicles. Raven told her she also had a helicopter and a boat stored at other secret locations. Raven told her the Batmobile and bike would be stored under the Mansion in the Batcave and at Lexa's shocked look added Gus would be showing her that later.


	2. The Meeting

**Disclaime: I own** **nothing**

 **An added bonus as people like it so much. Please review so I know what you're thinking**

Lexa was scanned from head to toe for her suit and glared at Raven when she was relieved her assets weren't large and she didn't have to make the suit look stupid to accommodate them. But she also needed muscle too and to bulk up.

"I'm not asking you to be Rhonda fucking Rousey but at the moment you're a twig. If you had to fight someone like Baine as Batman did then you'd be screwed" Raven stated

Another hour was spent playing with designs and Lexa said she wanted black, she didn't care if Bruce's had a gold belt once or incorporated dark grey. Raven had an idea of padding the suit a bit to make her look bigger until she bulked up. It would still be light weight, breathable, and flexible while not compromising on safety.

"You can take small arms fire. Forty cal or less but if they bring out the big guns you gotta get the fuck outa there" she advised. "Give me a week for the first fitting. I'd be quicker but the Mrs. has me by the balls, gotta get home on time or else"

"Um right" Lexa didn't know whether to be amused or what at the open honesty of Raven.

Shortly thereafter they headed back above ground, well to Raven's office where they talked more and Raven said she would bring the suits to hers when done. Though to expect Abby too as she would want a piece of the action and have her own opinion. Lexa wasn't entirely sure she was comfortable with a lot of people knowing and she wasn't even sure herself she wanted to be some masked crusader. Shrugging she left, she had a suit to get for that night, stupid birthday.

Raven called her wife as soon as she was alone on their secure line. Abby was less excited. Lexa was an unknown factor and they didn't know how she was going to go. She would make up her mind once she had seen her in action. She was looking forward to being a personal GP to a superhero though. She remembered the times of Batman and hoped Lexa was half as good as he was. She reminded Raven not to be late home that night and they said their goodbyes.

Lexa had a blast flirting with the young women who were helping her pick out a suit for her party that night. The only reason their boss, who looked like he had sucked a lemon, didn't step in was because she had flashed her platinum card with the Wayne insignia on it upon arriving and his eyes had lit up with dollar signs.

She left the store at 1pm with several suits and the phone numbers of the girls, Harper and Monroe. She'd have to go back there to shop at some point again. She stopped at a waterfront seafood restaurant for lunch and enjoyed a meal of prawns and lobster before heading home at 3.

Gustus instructed her to change into some other clothes with sturdy boots and come find him in the library. Half an hour later, both dressed in cargos, muscle shirts and boots Lexa watched as Gustus showed her a few keys on the piano. Her jaw dropped in shock at seeing the bookshelf swing open. She shouldn't have been surprised as Raven did warn her about the cave. She just hadn't been expecting to reach it from the house.

Stepping behind the bookcase brought them into a cage elevator and they headed down what she thought would be 3-4 floors before she was aware they were in a vast cave. She heard running water and looked across. The waterfall at the bottom of the cliff. Seriously. They were under that? Cool.

The rest of the cave was like a museum to Batman. Gus showed her some of his old suits, from the first one up to the improvements they had made. She felt the texture of the latest one and it felt heavy. Gustus reassured her that Raven had found a way to make it a lot lighter and at the same time more protective. It would hurt if she was shot, hit or stabbed but it wouldn't kill. Lexa nodded, still overwhelmed.

She had a play with some of the gadgets, trying not to laugh when she nearly hit Gustus with a grappling hook that she shot off accidentally. She put it down quickly. She'd play another day. She would have to train with them, she was used to knives and swords, not grappling hooks and whatever the bat symbols were that she had to throw.

Maybe she could change that, get Raven to invent some things that suited her better.

She had a bit more of a look around the cave which seemed endless before Gustus reminded her they had a party that night and the caterers would be arriving soon and they needed to be ready. With a heavy sigh Lexa headed back to the house with him. She had a lot to think about. It would be good to have all these cool vehicles and gadgets, but she was still iffy on the suit and putting her life on the line for the city. She promised Gustus she would be ready by seven and headed upstairs for some quiet time before the party. Argh, she hated parties.

Gustus watched her go, knowing the weight he had just put on her shoulders. He believed in her though. She was smart and tough. Just what this city needed. The doorbell rang and he hurried to answer it to let the caterers in, showing them through to the kitchen and the ballroom before heading off to get ready for the evening himself.

Dr Clarke Griffin was late and was thankful she had her own office with a private bathroom. She was also grateful she had the insight to bring her dress she would need for the party tonight at the Wayne mansion. It was just going on seven and she was only now heading out of the hospital to pick up Bellamy her date for the evening.

Not that she dated Bellamy; he was a high school friend, and more like a brother to her. He and his sister Octavia had grown up just down the road from her. He had asked of course but when she said she would rather date Octavia than him he got the message. He was a great guy and a great detective. Gotham Police Department was lucky to have him.

She waved to some of the nurses she worked with and Nyko, the head physician in charge, as she made her way into the elevator. She checked her blue dress in the wall mirrors and nodded, she looked good. The doors were just closing when a hand stopped them and she tried not to groan when Dr. Finn Collins stepped in. She let the groan out when he saw her and let out an appreciative whistle.

"Clarke" he grinned "you're looking ravishing tonight"

"Dr. Collins" she replied coolly ignoring him the best she could. He was a brilliant doctor and decent enough looking which he played on. He was a womanizer of the highest order and had been trying for six years to get a date with her.

"So what's the special occasion?" He asked and she shrugged

"Alexandria Wayne's birthday party"

"Oh right, the mummies work for her company" Finn nodded then gave her a smile when she glared. The fact one of her best friends was married to her mother was a source of great amusement to some assholes. Clarke will freely admit she was freaked at the start but there was no doubting the love between them. Even now, ten years later she still caught them in compromising positions and received several complaints from her half siblings about how gross their parents were.

"Fuck off Finn" she spat as she stepped out of the elevator and headed for her car just as her phone rang. Argh. She dug in her purse, pulling it out in time to see Bellamy's smiling face looking back at her from the screen and swiped it to answer.

"Hello Bellamy, yes I know I'm late, I got held up in surgery" she snapped

"Whoa, hello to you too Princess." He chuckled and she sighed looking over her shoulder to find Finn standing in the elevator still, smiling at her.

"Sorry Bell, run in with Finn" she said loud enough for the man could here.

"Again?"

"Yeah, for a smart man he's rather daft and won't get the hint." She watched him scowl and his eyes turned cold "wow the look I'm getting now. If anything ever happens to me Bell I suggest you look at Finn after the look I just got"

She slid into her BMW SUV and put her purse to the side. "I'm just leaving the hospital now"

"Good. I'm out the front. I knew you'd be late. See you in a second" and he hung up. She rolled her eyes and shot out of the car park, ignoring Finn who was still staring. The guy gave her the creeps. She pulled around to the front of the hospital emergency department and saw Bell standing there looking dapper in his suit and tie. He slid into her car and leant across to kiss her cheek.

"You look gorgeous" he complemented

"Please don't start. I've had enough of men for tonight" she grizzled and he laughed and changed the subject telling her how excited he was for tonight and how pissed Octavia was to miss it. He'd had to remind her she was looking after their nephew and niece, the Reyes terrors, otherwise known as Clarke's siblings. Octavia was split on who had the best deal. Clarke said he could take Octavia and she would go look after her brother and sister. Bellamy laughed and told her to stop wussing out; it had been ages since she had gone out.

Clarke sighed, she still didn't know why she had gotten an invite. Sure her mother and Raven worked for Wayne Enterprises but she didn't and she was just one of many doctors in the city. Well actually she was a surgeon, Gotham's leading surgeon and had been a bit of a child prodigy. Still it was Alexandria Woods, youngest ever billionaire, what did they have in common? Little was known about her other than she was Bruce Wayne's younger cousin and had inherited his estate and her parent's estate which nearly put her in the damn trillionaire league. The young woman didn't work, she didn't need to. There was some talk she was a champion fighter in Asia where she had been living but no one could find anything that wasn't four or more years old. Since then, nothing.

They were at the mansion before she knew it and she was handing her car keys to a salivating punk called Murphy. She reminded him she was good with names and knew there were no scratches on her car and what the mileage was. He swallowed and nodded. Bellamy then flashed his badge and she was sure she saw him sweating as Bellamy warned him and the other guys to take good care of the cars.

They headed for the front door which was open and she showed her invite to security.

"Miss Clarke Griffin plus one" the man checked the tablet he was holding and nodded "Certainly ma'am this way" he smiled and led the way to the back of the house to a giant ballroom, filled with party guests that also spilled out onto the back patio. "Coat room is over there, presents on the table in the corner. Enjoy your evening"

"Wow, how the other half live" Bellamy muttered as they watched the security walk away before turning back to the open room.

"Fuck Bellamy, I forgot a present"

Bellamy snorted "I don't think you could get her anything she doesn't already have"

They agreed on that before Clarke went and checked her handbag into the coat room but gave Bellamy her phone in case there was an emergency. There was no text from her mother which meant they weren't worried about her nonappearance just yet. She looked at her watch, 7:40 hmmm not too bad.

"Let's go find mum and Raven" she told him, taking his hand and leading them off. They grabbed a glass of champagne on the walk and Clarke skillfully avoided several people that she knew but didn't want to talk to, including Marcus Kane who her mother had been dating before she got with Raven. He was a nice enough man but not suited for her mother and she'd been relieved when her mother wasn't dating him anymore. Freaked out she was dating Raven but yeah. Now it was just awkward.

She led them outside knowing that after being cooped up in a basement all day Raven would want to be in the fresh air. She was correct and soon found them standing near the bar talking to none other than Bellamy's boss, the Commissioner of the Police who was in full dress uniform. Bellamy groaned. The woman was such a hard ass. Irritable Indra they called her. But when it came down to it she could back her crew up on the street which was more than what some could do.

Also standing with the group was none other than Alexandria Wayne, talking animatedly with Raven and nodding. She looked stunning in a black dinner suit that fit her perfectly. Her hair was slicked back and braided in an intricate pattern that Clarke itched to try for herself. She was simply gorgeous and Clarke had to swallow hard around her suddenly dry throat.

It was only when Bellamy tugged on her hand and frowned back at her that she realized that she had come to a perfect stop in awe. Oh. She tugged her hands free of his and his frowned deepened before he looked towards where she was staring and then grinned.

"God you were always a sucker for brunettes" he chuckled "hint taken, want to appear available for hot billionaire" he nodded as they walked the last few steps. Everyone looked up at their arrival and she suffered a hug from her mother and Raven while Bellamy greeted his boss who introduced him to Lexa as the best young detective in the city. Lexa nodded and shook his hand.

Bellamy then reintroduced Clarke to his boss who greeted her with a nod. She had always clashed with the woman. She had no idea why. Bellamy assured Indra liked her and her accomplishments. Clarke wasn't so sure.

Next she turned to Alexandria and was absolutely lost in the most beautiful green eyes and the most stunning face she had ever seen. The dark haired woman stared right back until Bellamy nudged Clarke.

"Um hi I'm Clarke, Clarke Griffin" she offered her hand to shake

"Abby's daughter yes" Lexa nodded taking the hand "I've heard about you, it's a pleasure to meet you Clarke, I'm Lexa"

"Lexa" Clarke croaked huskily as instead of shaking her hand Lexa raised it to her lips to kiss her knuckles while looking deep into her eyes.

"Oh shit just got real" Raven chuckled beside them which earned a slap from her wife as she watched on in concern. Mainly because she knew what Lexa was about to get herself into and that would only bring danger to Clarke's door.


	3. Mine

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Lexa always got what she wanted and she decided then and there she wanted Clarke. Her reaction to the blonde woman was strong and startling. She hadn't felt that since Costia. Maybe that should have scared her away, maybe she should call those girls from the shop Harper and Monroe, but everything inside of her screamed in outrage at the idea. She felt a gentle tug on her hand and frowned when she realized she had been staring and Clarke was gently trying to pry her hand away. Lexa instinctively tightened her grip, interlacing their fingers.

"Is Bellamy your boyfriend?" She asked Clarke who was looking startled at their hands. Then blinked and looked up at her.

"Bell? No we are friends. We grew up together" Clarke stammered back unsure of why she was asking. Then mentally kicking herself, the woman was looking at her like she wanted to unwrap her for her birthday. Heat flooded her at the thought. She didn't have a problem with that. Unless it was a one night stand. That she might have a problem with. That being said she decided if Alexandria wanted her then she would have to work for it.

"Good" Lexa smiled charmingly "then would you mind walking with me while I greet my other guests?" She asked and before Clarke could even reply beamed "Excellent. Commissioner, Abby, Raven, Detective, please excuse us" and before Clarke could blink she was being gently pulled away. She threw an apologetic look back over her shoulder at Bellamy for ditching him while he threw one back which clearly said she owed him.

"Well I think it's time to rub some shoulders with some Big Wigs, get the department some cash inflow" the Commissioner stated "Detective Blake come, you can be the face of Gotham Police Department."

"Yes ma'am" he groaned and shot Raven a look when she sniggered.

Once they left Raven turned to her wife and watched her looking off in the distance, concern evident in her eyes. She looked in the direction Abby was looking and saw Lexa still holding Clarke's hands as they mingled.

"They look good together" Raven commented and raised a surprised eyebrow when her wife snorted. "You don't agree?"

"They look fantastic together" Abby agreed "their connection was instantaneous, obvious and strong. It reminds me of us. That's the issue. With Lexa being who she is. Going to be"

"Hmmm, well first of all no one anywhere will ever love anyone a fraction as much as I love you" Raven informed her wife and beamed when her wife blushed and looked down shyly. She was still awed she had that effect on the older woman. "Secondly, even if it's a fraction of what we feel Lexa will protect her with her life"

"Exactly what I am afraid of. She will bring danger to Clarke's life"

"She's a big girl Abby, you gotta let her decide. Lexa may not even tell her who she is" Raven informed, "she can't go around telling everyone. She needs to protect her secret. So far three of us know. Knowing means we give up our lives to protect her identity."

"I know. Now can you see why I am so scared" Abby shot her a worried look.

Well fuck. Raven realized she was right. What had they gotten into?

Clarke was in a dream, a beautiful dream, with a gorgeous woman who was walking around and holding her hand. It felt so natural and right. She got to meet so many people she could only dream of meeting. Lexa helped her network for the hospital after introducing her as Griffin. She saw their speculative glances at their joined hands but they didn't confirm or deny.

They managed to find a quiet corner to themselves. Talking about their lives. Lexa was open about everything but her training with Anya. She covered the time of the missing four years of her life saying she had met a girl but she had died. Clarke had said all the right things before telling Lexa about growing up a child prodigy, her love of medicine and art. Her friends she had made, especially Bellamy, his sister Octavia and Raven. She skimmed over her father passing when she was young, her anger at her mum dating Kane and her horror at her dating Raven. She told a few funny stories about that that had Lexa smiling. Lexa had a lovely smile but Clarke had yet to hear her laugh. She wondered if she had laughed openly before she lost Costia.

"So Clarke. Is there anyone important in your life?" Lexa asked finally causing the blonde to blush.

"No" she admitted shyly then rolled her eyes "not for the lack of some trying" she sighed and at Lexa's questioning look added "There's a Doctor at the Hospital, Finn Collins. He's been asking me out for years. Won't take no as an answer. I had a run in with him before coming here"

Lexa tilted her head to the side while filing the name away for a later time.

"Is he causing trouble? Are you worried about him" she asked and Clarke shrugged

"I'm not sure. I've told Bellamy about him."

"Then that's a yes. You have any further issues let me know. I will handle it" she assured and Clarke laughed.

"What could you possibly do?"

"I am Alexandria Wayne. It's amazing what the hospital board would do for a big enough donation" Lexa grinned while Clarke shook her head at her incredulity. Lexa took a step closer to her and Clarke gasped as a warm hand slid around her waist and she looked up into Lexa's serious face.

"Lexa" she whispered, overcome at the look on the brunette's face.

"I will do anything and everything to protect what is mine" Lexa informed her and Clarke couldn't find an ounce of anger in her at the other woman calling her hers. She became aware of Lexa drawing closer and closer and couldn't protest the kiss she knew was coming. "You are mine Clarke" Lexa whispered just before warm lips settled over hers and there was a sudden bright flash. Wow.

Lexa jerked away at the camera flash and turned to glare at the photographer that was grinning back at her. He was about Clarke's age, wearing a poorly tailored suit with converse shoes and large glasses, almost goggles on the top of his head. He was as skinny as a twig with floppy black hair.

"Hey Miss Wayne..." He started but Lexa's anger snapped at being interrupted.

"What are you doing here? No journalists allowed. Give me that camera" she went to take a step forward but was tugged back by Clarke.

"Ok whoa" She told the angry brunette before turning to her friend "Jasper how did you get in here, and with a camera?" She asked and when Lexa looked at her wanting an explanation offered "Jasper is another friend. We went to middle school together."

"Hey" Jasper smiled but Lexa ignored him and his smile froze and he turned to Clarke "Hey Princess, I see you're rubbing shoulders with the rich and famous. Not that you weren't before and yeah" he paused awkwardly as both women stared at him. "I'm um here with Maya" when they looked confused he added "Assistant ADA. She brought me as her date"

"Knowing you're a journalist?" Clarke asked and he had the good grace to blush

"I may have promised to leave the camera at home but a buddy of mine is working catering tonight and snuck it in." He smiled despite their scowls "Pretty ingenious. I've been telling people I am the official photographer for the event."

"You little shit" Lexa stepped forward again but he turned and took off at a sprint. Clarke pulled her back

"It's ok. He's harmless. I will call him later and threaten him" She promised. Lexa sighed and let it go. She was more angry that he interrupted a special moment. As she watched Clarke now she saw the older woman blush and tuck some hair behind her ears.

"Clarke Griffin would you do me the honor of going on a date with me?" She asked and watched Clarke's face deepen in shade before the blonde offered up a smile.

"I'd love to" Clarke beamed, and then her smile slipped "But tomorrow I start six straight of night shifts. I have five days off after that"

"Then we shall aim for then" Lexa beamed before taking her hand again and leading her back to the party.

They stayed together during the night, Lexa not even letting her hand go when she was requested by Gus to make a short speech. Lexa was introduced to the Mayor Dante Wallace and his son Cage who Lexa and Clarke both took a disliking too. Especially when Cage took an interest in Clarke. Lexa had stepped in and declared Clarke was taken. There was something in his eyes that scared her way more than Finn and Lexa decided to keep a close eye on him.

Clarke managed to hook up with Bellamy again who had managed to ditch the Commissioner and was with Jasper, Maya, and Monty. Monty was another friend from school and currently was working in the digital section of Wayne Enterprises. Monty promised he would soon be running it.

Lexa spent most of her time glaring at Jasper who was now minus his camera. It appeared Maya had busted him with it and he had to put it aside. Lexa warned she had better not find a picture of her in the papers tomorrow. He agreed no pictures would be in the papers tomorrow. He agreed too easily.

Gustus watched all the activities from the wings. He observed everyone, keeping an eye on them. He had cut off many an observer wanting to wander around the house. He spoke with security to make sure they were extra vigil and he kept an eye on Lexa.

Looked like Lexa was enamored with a certain blonde. They had been inseparable all night. He knew some about Dr. Clarke Griffin but with the way Lexa was paying her attention he would have to make sure he did more research on the doctor.

When someone introduced dancing, Clarke and Lexa took to the dance floor. Lexa was extremely thankful her time in the Himalayas had taught her to dance and be prepared for all situations. Dancing with Clarke was absolute magic. Clarke was a superb dancer which hardly surprised her at all.

Lexa grizzled when she had to let Bellamy and Jasper cut in but simply stood on the side lines waiting. She could see Clarke was having fun with her friends so didn't interfere. She was approached by several women, engaged them in conversation but would not dance with them. She saved dancing for Clarke.

She raised a surprise brow when Bellamy came up beside her and stood watching Clarke ham it up with Monty, face alive with laughter.

"She is like a sister to me" the man stated and Lexa nodded knowing he needed to get the obligatory family warning out of the way "you hurt her and I will kill you."

"I hurt her and I will hand myself over to you and her friends willingly" she added and he nodded his understanding. "So how is work?" She asked to pass the time and he snorted.

"Busy since Batman disappeared. More and more shit crawling out of the woodwork. A few vigilantes too. Always seem to have new cases while trying to convince judges nut cases like scarecrow and his cronies stay behind bars"

"Surely after all they have done they wouldn't release them" she stated somewhat shocked.

"Ha, you don't know how corrupt the system has gotten. Hard to tell who are friends and who are foe these days. Even in the department. And it's just getting worse." He sighed "I wish Batman would come back, he was so good for the city. Between him and Commissioner Gordon the city was once peaceful"

"Would you work with him, if he came back?" Lexa asked "He was treated like a criminal for so long"

"To our shame he was. Now we know he meant well. I would welcome him with open arms. Not sure about this Commissioner though"

"Then let's hope when we need him again he will return" Lexa nodded, all the while knowing Batman had no hope of returning, but maybe she could do just as well doing things her way.

Jasper and Clarke came off the dance floor then, laughing at their craziness and Lexa felt her heart swell when Clarke instantly cuddled into her. "I need a drink, water or something"

"As you wish" Lexa grinned and excusing themselves they went to find Clarke a drink. There was cake cutting and fireworks and around midnight people started to leave. Clarke said goodnight to her mum and Raven and promised to be there for Sunday dinner before work.

Clarke stayed until she was almost the last one but she could see how tired Bellamy was and knowing he had to work, gave Lexa a hug goodbye and promised to keep in touch. Bellamy teased her all the way home about wasn't she glad she came to the party now.

Lexa watched her go before heading back inside and ignoring Gus and her other guests went upstairs to her room. It was late and she was tired after getting up so early. Hopefully tonight she would get some sleep full of sweet dreams of Clarke.


	4. Tumbler and Toys

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

The next few days were filled with training, eating carbs and proteins to put on some bulk and going to the cave to practice throwing the little bat symbols and using the grappling gun. She called Raven, who called her back on a secure line and asked Raven to make her some daggers and she wanted a bow. It was a quiet weapon she could use. When Raven seemed keen and eager to make different tips she agreed.

On the third day after her birthday the story broke, complete with the picture Jasper took, about her birthday and how it appeared they were an item. Lexa was furious and threatened to buy all the papers in the city so she could control what they wrote. Gustus and Clarke both told her to calm down, it would blow over. Clarke was furious. Finn had taken to call her dyke behind her back, or so other doctors and nurses told her. He no longer asked her out but still watched her like a hawk.

On the fifth day Lexa decided to go see Raven, stopping at a florist and organizing flowers to be sent to Clarke at the hospital. She took her bike this time and enjoyed weaving in and out of the streets and the cars that clogged them.

She sure attracted a lot of attention walking through the doors of Wayne enterprises with her skinny jeans and jacket. She waved at Echo on the front counter who was watching in open admiration.

Upon arriving at Ravens office she could hear raised voices. One clearly Raven's and the other a male's. Opening the office door without knocking she found Raven standing toe to toe with a blonde man who clearly should have been on a surfboard in the ocean. They stopped and turned at her entrance.

"Lexa, hey" Raven nodded while the man blinked owlishly.

"Miss Wayne"

"Lexa this is my second Kyle Wick. Wick this is our boss. You don't get to call her Lexa"

"You did" he argued

"Yes but I'm going to be her mother in law" Raven teased and watched in delight as Lexa's ears went red.

Wick made a hasty retreat and the women waited until they knew he was gone before Raven asked "What can I do for you Lexa?"

"I want to drive the Batmobile" Lexa stated and Raven grinned.

"Awesome"

Within minutes they were downstairs and staring at the formidable machine. Lexa felt a tingle of excitement at the prospect of driving it.

"So does it have a key?" Lexa asked and Raven laughed, going over to one of the desks nearby and opening a top draw before pulling out a black object. She walked back over to Lexa and handed it over. Lexa examined it and thought it was made of carbonate. It had one button and a metal end.

"So you push it once to power up and open, twice to shut it down" Raven informed. Lexa grinned and pressed it once, hearing a couple of clicks of locks engaging and then a whir as the doors opened up to reveal the interior. They then moved forward to climb onto the machine using foot holds on the side. Raven grumbled about her bum leg but Lexa paid her no mind.

She had been told about the motorbike accident that had permanently damaged the other woman's leg, scared Abby to death thinking she had lost her and made Clarke wake up that her mother and Raven were the real deal.

Lexa was surprised to see that it had two seats but figured it made sense. If she had to rescue anyone she would need another seat. They clamored in, Lexa in the driver's seat.

"Right we need to go slow to start. Get you used to it. It's very responsive just as your Maserati is. Maybe more so." She pointed to the steering wheel "as you can see it's more like an airplane wheel than a car and there is no horn. Wipers are normal, but we don't really need indicators. I will tell you about the arming once we arm it. Don't want any accidents."

"You saying you don't trust me" Lexa gave a mock affronted look and Raven grinned.

"Right now put the fob in that slot there and the doors will close and the engine will start" she instructed and when Lexa did so it sounded like a jet engine starting up and the doors closed around them nice and snug. "Right so it's automatic so we just put it in drive and be careful. It's a damn big engine and very responsive. Accelerator and brake where they normally are" Raven pointed to a door in the distance "we head to that door in the distance, without hitting anything. Inside there is a big circular race track where I have had some fun test driving."

Lexa nodded and with the foot on the brake pulled the gear lever back into drive. Releasing the brake the mobile started moving forward on its own accord. Gently she touched the accelerator, remembering the power of the Maserati and knowing the mobile shat all over it. They lurched forward.

"Whoa easy" Raven cried, hanging on and quickly doing up her belt.

"That was easy" Lexa snapped back as she drove for the door steadily and through it, down a long corridor that lit up as she drove its length and then they shot out onto a huge race track. "Oh yeah" Lexa grinned and Raven swallowed hard.

After five minutes Raven was begging to be let out. Lexa was mad and had learned where the handbrake was too. She was racing around the track like a damn NASCAR driver. Lexa stopped to let her out and Raven went to a set of computers in the middle of the room and quickly started typing as Lexa continued to zoom around the track. Soon Raven was able to speak to Lexa inside the car, another trick she had added, internal intercom.

"Right so you got it now with the lights on" and Lexa frowned at that while Raven tapped a few keys and everything went black, including the mobile until the windscreen came up in night vision. "Now let's see you cope in the dark"

Lexa ginned. Challenge accepted. They called it stealth mode and Lexa had no doubt it would come in handy.

They spent a good hour driving around and testing certain aspects in the car. Raven told her about the thrusters that would allow Lexa to jump certain spaces but warned that it chewed through the fuel quicker. She also warned that the speed the mobile was doing would affect the distance she could jump. She would give Lexa the basic handbook on it later.

The next thing they talked about as Lexa continued to put herself through the paces, spinning the car in reverse and driving backwards, was the weaponry on the mobile. It had two machine guns at the front, rocket launchers as well. Mines could be dropped from the rear. It was heavily fortified and could survive running over IEDs. Raven did say she wouldn't want to test it against a tank though. It would survive almost anything else including an electrical strike and Raven had also added an autopilot that would bring them back to the basement or to the Batcave.

When they finished up they headed back to the lab to park the car up. Raven informed Lexa that Bruce and Fox had called the machine the Tumbler. Lexa could call it whatever she wanted. When she parked and powered off, Raven's secure phone started to ring. It was the wifey and Raven had to listen to her complain about how they were having fun without her.

"Well the first showing of the suit should be ready by Saturday. If you can get O or Bellamy to look after the kids we can take it to Lexa for the unveiling and maybe she will show us the Batcave. The sooner I get this equipment out of the building the happier I will be"

They continued to talk while Lexa listened. Keen and eager for Saturday to come around. They had to figure out how to get the tumbler and bike to the Mansion without being seen and decided in the end to just do it late at night and in stealth mode. It was already Thursday and she couldn't wait.

She left shortly after and realizing it was already quite late. Nearing dinner time. She had a message from Gus asking if she was going to be home for dinner and one from Clarke thanking her for the flowers. She told Gus she would bring home Italian take out and told Clarke she couldn't wait until Monday.

She climbed on her bike and zoomed through the streets heading for the waterfront area where there was a high quota of restaurants in the better part of town and would be an easy ride back to the mansion. She ordered several pasta dishes and garlic bread before heading to the nearby bottle shop to get a six pack of beer.

Going back to her bike she put the beer under the seat before going back to the restaurant for her food. She had to wait a few minutes but was soon riding home with the take away balanced on her lap. Upon arriving home she found Gus waiting for her in the kitchen with a couple of plates. They piled on the food, heated them up and sat to a lovely meal. Lexa groaned

"I love this bulk up diet. Much better than eating grass all day"

"You still need your vegetables" Gus grinned and she rolled her eyes.

After dinner she did some sparring with Gus. He was a big man and it was good for muscle memory and enhancement to throw him around. Not that he wasn't trying; it was just that her training far outweighed his. When he had too many aches and pains to go on she told him to go take a warm bath and to ice his wounds.

Before retiring she read the pamphlets Raven had given her and familiarized herself on all the Tumblers, bikes and jets capabilities. She was more than impressed. She advised Gus of their plan to move some stuff late Saturday night and he nodded. They devised the best route, on deserted back roads which gave them less chance of being seen. They'd move the tumbler first and if all was well go back for the bike.

Friday was an easy day of training, some fundraising event for a children's hospital that she gave a couple of million to make a new ward. A few messages swapped with Clarke and a quiet night at home.

Saturday was planning day with Raven on the phone. Raven and Abby had organized their kids to have a sleep over with their uncle Bellamy who they adored. It was a mutual adoration society. They would meet at Wayne Enterprises and have dinner before they would start packing up the computers and some of the equipment.

At seven Gus and Lexa left the house and headed into Wayne Enterprises, taking the truck so they could load on the equipment. Raven had told them which alley they had to go down several blocks from the building to get to where the tunnel led to the underground basement where Raven did all her work. It ended up being next to an old water sewage filtration system that had been shut down years ago and they drove into an old tunnel system. They followed Raven's directions and soon came to where Raven was waiting for them and drove through an open door which she shut behind them.

Raven climbed in, whistling at the luxury in the big truck and wishing she could afford such an item. Then they drove down through the tunnel, past the well-worn track from the other night and into the underground lab where Abby was just walking in with several pizza boxes.

They spent the next several hours packing the computers that would help Raven or Gus to link with Lexa if required. Especially if Lexa was hurt and they needed to auto pilot the tumbler back home. All the equipment was packed into the back of Lexa's truck.

Then Lexa was shown her knives which Raven had made her. They would be strapped in holsters to her thighs. The handles were black, molded specifically for her hands. The blade was a strong alloy, guaranteed not to break or separate from the handle. Lexa did several of her usual tricks with them in her hand and realized they were perfectly balanced.

Next Raven showed her the bow she made. One each would be carried in the tumbler and her jet. Along with several different arrows and a few with explosive heads to the same power of a hand grenade. Not to be trifled with. Once again the bow was perfect and the arrows flew straight and true. Lexa praised Raven on a job well done.

Next was the utility belt and Raven showed all the gadgets that were kept on there, including the smoke bombs that would get her out of tricky situations. She would have the batarangs that Batman used famously and also gas grenades to incapacitate enemies. Lastly there would be the bolas which were wires thrown at people's feet to trip them up. Lexa would need to practice with it all.

It was still only 1AM so Raven decided to break out the uniform.

Thanks for the reviews. Keep them up.


	5. The suit and Octavia

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

It was still only 1AM so Raven decided to break out the uniform.

"Ok so this is bullet proof, stab proof. You can stand electric shocks too. There is an armoured chest plate that protects the vital organs and the obligatory Batman symbol. It's an elastic style material; I upgraded it from the last suit. It's stronger, more durable and flexible. It's just a prototype and I need you to tell me how it performs. Oh and as you bulk up it should stretch to fit you" Raven blurted in one breath and Lexa smiled as she stepped forward and took it from her. It looked quite thick and heavy but was surprisingly light to hold. "Oh and you'll be happy to know I didn't have to use big breast plates. I kept it very similar to Batman's so until you speak they might suspect you for a guy"

Lexa gave Raven an uncertain look at that and headed off behind some drawers to strip down and pull on the suit. It was all in two pieces and both sections were pull on. Even the feet were attached to the legs as a pair of socks. It was relatively easy to get on, easier than damn pantyhose for sure. Not that she'd worn those since being forced as a kid. It was relatively snug without being tight and the top was the same, pulling down to overlap and join to the pants. She looked down at herself and grinned, no you couldn't tell by the flat male chest plate that she was female but you couldn't hide the flair of her hips and shapelier figure.

She stepped out from behind the drawers and grinned at the three surprised faces. Gus whistled, Abby said there was no way she could be mistaken for a guy and Raven just wolf whistled which earned her a slap across the back of the head from Abby.

"Right, easy love, just looking, you know you're the only one that fires my engines." She kissed a blushing Abby while Lexa made gagging sounds.

"Well at least you're not having sex on your desk this time Raven" she teased when they finally pulled apart. Abby was mortified when reminded of Lexa walking in on them.

Next she was shown her boots. They were knee length, appeared leather but Raven just rolled her eyes when she voiced it. They had a heel, or platform underneath that added a couple of inches to her 5'7" frame. Raven said it was for the rocket boosters but waved Lexa's curious looks away saying that was for when she got a handle on all the other stuff.

Next were her gloves, with very sensitive but durable fingers and hands so she could grip the smallest of objects. However the bits that covered her forearms were fortified for extra protection along with the three large claws along the back of each one.

"The key fob we used yesterday is for emergencies. You can activate all your vehicles and other cool shit with this panel in your glove. We will run through it all later ok". Lexa just nodded looking at the small science like calculator thing on her arm.

The mask was next; almost identical to the one batman had worn when fighting Baine. She had to tuck her hair into the back of the top before pulling on the mask which overlapped down her neck. The only part of her face you could see were her eyes and from the point of her chin and around her mouth.

"Wow" Lexa murmured when they had fitted the belt and Raven had dragged her to the elevator so she could check herself out in the walled mirrors. "I look bad ass"

"If only Clarke could see you now, you'd get laid" Raven teased which earned her another clip from Abby.

"One would think you would learn Raven" Lexa husked out.

"That sounded good. Bruce tried to deepen his voice to hide it and sound tougher. You should give it a go. Always talk angry" Gustus advised before they headed back for the cape which hung over her shoulders. Raven showed how she could send a small electric pulse through it to make it harden and act like a glider. She could jump off buildings and such without a parachute. They would need to practice off smaller objects first.

Finally her costume was complete and she felt really good in it. To waste more time she squared off against Gustus for a bit, just testing the suits flexibility. It worked really well until she blocked a punch from Gustus with her reinforced forearm and nearly broke his hand. Abby had to rush in and tend to him. Lexa kept apologizing as he sat there icing it and winced at his bruised knuckles.

Finally it was about 3am and time to go. They couldn't wait any longer. Raven would drive Lexa's truck, Abby their van, Gustus the bike and she would bring up the rear in the tumbler in stealth mode. The trip was long and tedious. Lexa had to watch the radar screen for any signs of oncoming traffic and had to pull off and hide more times than she cared to admit, even in the mostly deserted side roads. Finally as they got further out of the city and towards the outskirts that led to the Mansion there was less and less traffic.

They'd have to pull off soon, onto a small dirt road, thankfully with lots of coverage from the overpass heading out of the city. It ran the boundary of the river before turning along the creek that eventually led onto her private property and the lake and waterfall that hid the bat cave.

Corporal Octavia Blake hated night shift, even worse since transferring to the traffic section. Forced transfer. Bellamy trying to keep her safe. She was 24 for god's sake. It was frustrating. So she applied to ride a police cycle and pissed off Bellamy even more.

Right now she was taking a break in her favorite spot, away from the grind and in peace. No one ever came along this road. Well not this far out, some druggies and horny teenagers used it back closer to the freeway. But here she was right on the boundary to the Wayne Estate and the closest she was ever likely to get to it. She was so pissed Clarke took her brother and not her to Alexandria's birthday.

Just then her ears picked up the sound of an engine approaching. Really? She stepped away from her bike, perfectly hidden in the trees next to the creek and stepped more towards the roads but kept herself hidden. Imagine her shock when she saw a black truck with the personal license plates WAYNE go past. Then a red van, holy fuck that was Abby driving her and Raven's van?

Her eyes widened in shock when she saw a bike she had only ever seen in pictures go past. Omg the Batcycle. Did that mean he was back? She was just about to go back to her bike and check it out when she heard another engine and her jaw dropped when she saw the Batmobile go past. Oh wow. Hurrying now she went back to her bike, pulled on her helmet, not bothering to do it up and starting her bike.

All the while she wondered why was Abby, no doubt Raven and others doing heading towards the Wayne estate on a dead end road in some of Batman's vehicles. She hurried to try and catch up with the others but when she came to the end of the road there was nothing. No one. She knew from experience there was nowhere for them to go. Confused she got off her bike and took out her torch to check for tracks.

She had to be imagining things but all tracks went straight off the end of the road into the small lake. Frowning she crouched to get a better look and saw a strange mark, like something solid had been pressed against the bank. A platform maybe? She figured it had do have dropped down from the waterfall. She looked around her and decided that the lake wasn't that large. She would just walk around it until she got to the waterfall and then see if she could make her way behind it. She had no doubt that there was a cave or something there.

It took longer than she had liked and was slowly chewing up her break. The rocks were slippery and she nearly went in several times. Any sane person would have turned back. Instead Octavia pushed through and realized she was going to get wet anyway walking through the waterfall. Sighing she took the plunge, covering her radio as best as she could and stepped under the frigid water. It was more powerful than it looked and she was nearly knocked off her feet but she walked the meter through the wall of water and stepped out the other side a drowned rat and into a huge cave.

"Oh my fucking god" she breathed at what she saw in front of her.

Lexa had taken off her head gear but had otherwise left her new suit on to get used to wearing it as they unloaded her truck and the Reyes van. Bruce had been a genius to install a gas lifted platform so they could drive across the lake. She wouldn't need it once she got a hang of the boosters that allowed her to jump across it but for now the platform would do.

They were busy unloading the van when she heard an unknown voice behind her and spun, her heart jumping into her throat when she saw a bedraggled drowned rat female cop standing there. Shit, she had forgot to re set the alarm.

"Who the fuck are you?" She growled but the cop ignored her.

"Abby, Raven what's going on?" The cop asked and Lexa looked at her friends as the cop came forward. They looked back at her as if asking what they should do. Lexa sighed, this was a disaster. First night and a cop had followed them back. A cop. For fucks sake. How did this happen? Oh yeah she'd forgotten the alarm.

"Lexa, Gus may I introduce Octavia Blake" Raven smiled tentatively, even her infectious bubbly personality tamed by the situation. "O this is Alexandria Wayne and Gustus"

"Well you're too young to be THE Batman, not to mention female so I figure by all this secrecy you're taking over his legacy" Octavia looked the other skinny woman up and down "This should be interesting. I've read about you Miss Wayne, some type of martial arts expert and a rich play girl who thinks she is good enough for my best friend"

"O not the time" Raven growled.

"You got some balls, for a trespasser" Lexa cocked an eyebrow while crossing her arms and Octavia didn't give an inch as she again ran her eyes over the room and Lexa once again.

"Whatever you're up to I want in and want to help"

"I have enough help, stay legal and on the streets and maybe run interference" Lexa informed but O was already shaking her head.

"No, you misheard me. I want to help you" she pointed at Lexa "out there, with those" she pointed at Lexa's suit and vehicles. "I want to help, didn't Batman have a second called Robin?"

There was a lot of arguing after that, and denials. Chest puffing and bragging on Octavia's part that she had followed them there undetected. She'd told them how and Lexa and Gus were pissed they hadn't realized she used their property for breaks. Raven decided then and there to look at their alert system and increase the distance it covered. She told Lexa who nodded her approval. After long bickering Lexa called a halt to the fighting.

"If you reckon you're so tough be at the front of the Wayne Mansion at 3pm. If you can survive an hour training session with me I'll think about it"

She cut off all other arguments and told them to go home. They would finish off unpacking the boxes another time.

Please review


	6. Sunday Dinner

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Octavia hit the mat for what seemed like the millionth time in half an hour. She was sore, covered in bruises, had a split lip but still got back up again. At least she was standing back now instead of charging in and had managed to get off a few good shots of her own.

"You don't know when to stay down do you" Lexa growled and Octavia didn't dare take her eyes off of her. Lexa was standing in a guard position now. At least Octavia had her doing that. The whole reason she had charged in the first place was because Lexa had stood there as if she had no care in the world. She had taken offence to it.

They continued to spar, circling warily. Octavia had learned quickly that Lexa waited for her to attack and could easily read her signals and avoid her while taking her down. Then she learned to feign an attack and had caught Lexa a couple of times with speed. She could tell that pissed the other woman off. Now they just circled each other, waiting patiently for the other to attack.

Finally Lexa lost patience. She feigned to the right and Octavia fell for it. In seconds she was on the ground again. "Enough" Lexa growled and held her hand out for the younger woman, "you are a quick learner Octavia but you have a way to go. You show potential. You will train with Gustus" she nodded at the other man who nodded his agreement "He will train you hard. When you are not working or sleeping you will be here, no questions asked. Unless Raven needs you to babysit" she nodded at the other brunette as she walked into the room.

"Geez O, you took a beating" Raven murmured and Octavia shrugged

"Miss Blake did well for herself. I am surprised." Lexa offered the beat up cop a nod "is the security system sorted?"

"Yup, no more surprise visitors" Raven grinned and looked at her watch "shit, I better get home and help with the kids. O don't forget Sunday dinner at 6. Lexa, Gus, Abby said she would expect you too"

Lexa blinked in surprise but nodded as she watched Raven grin as Octavia made her way out of the room stiffly with a promise to see them later. They waited for her to go before Raven asked

"How'd she do really?"

"She will excel at training I have no doubt. She will make a good Robin in a month or so" Lexa informed "she too will need to bulk up some."

"Abby and Bellamy are going to kill you" Raven sighed rubbing at her forehead "six, don't be late" with that she hobbled out, Lexa frowning after her knowing she had probably done too much today.

She excused Gus and told him to be ready by 5.30 before doing a quick weight session until 4:45. She had a shower and dressed in black skinny jeans, a white shirt, and her black leather jacket. They left the mansion at 5:30 sharp and headed for the Reyes household.

Clarke pulled up to her mother's house at 6:30pm. She was late but hadn't gotten to bed until nearly midday after an early morning emergency surgery. Her mother had said she would hold off dinner until seven for them but the kids would eat. She was surprised to find a truck with WAYNE license plates parked in the drive. Clarke's heart kicked into overdrive and heat coiled low in her belly. Lexa was here.

Quickly exiting her car she headed for the front door, using her key to let herself in. She could hear her 7 year old sister Trish and 5 year old brother Jacob giggling. Jacob was saying it was his turn and she heard the murmur of another voice. It sounded like it was coming from the lounge. More voices seemed to be coming from the kitchen.

She turned into the lounge room first and found Lexa Wayne on her hands and knees like a horse dinkying her brother around while he held on and giggled. Her sister was sitting on Ravens lap who was stirring Lexa about being a sucker for children. She cleared her throat and everyone froze and turned to her.

"CLARKE" her siblings screamed as they raced for her and she bent down to give them hugs and kisses while they chatted animatedly about how cool Lexa was playing with them.

Raven climbed up off the couch then.

"Ok you two, deal was to stay up until Clarke came. Time to get ready for bed and then you can come back down and say goodnight" when the kids complained she crossed her arms and raised a brow "or if you keep complaining it's straight to bed."

With that the kids shot straight up the stairs with Raven heading after them after giving Clarke a hug. Clarke then turned to Lexa who was just crawling up off the floor. Clarke watched her as she straightened her clothes and headed over to stand in front of her.

"Hi" she smiled then gasped as Lexa cupped the back of her head and pulled her into a kiss that was tender and sweet. Clarke groaned and stepped in closer, wrapping her arms around Lexa's waist as the kiss deepened. She felt Lexa's arms slide around her and deepen the kiss further, Clarke sighing and opening her mouth when she felt a flick of a warm tongue. She welcomed it into her mouth with a gentle suck before a throat being cleared behind them startled them apart. They turned to find Octavia leaning against the door and smiling.

"You might want to come up for air and come say hi to the rest of us." She teased with a smile then winced at her cut lip.

"Jesus O what happened to you?" Clarke moved to check her face out.

"Ask your girlfriend" O winced as Clarke pressed on a bruise. Clarke spun on Lexa who held up her hands.

"She got a bit mouthy, I challenged her to spar, and she took the offer"

"And you didn't go easy on her?" Clarke asked "you've got a black belt in like everything"

"Hey I resent that; I have a black belt in karate" Octavia shot back.

"I did go easy on her, or she'd be in the morgue" Lexa advised clasping her hands behind her back "she showed potential, I will train her"

"Gustus is training me" Octavia snorted

"And I train Gustus" Lexa advised before moving past them, giving Clarke a small nod as she went. They watched her go before Octavia stated

"She's intense. Hot but intense" Octavia grinned "speaking of intense, so was that kiss"

"Shut it O or I will sic Lexa on you" Clarke grumbled as she headed for the kitchen ignoring Octavia's laughter behind her. She entered the kitchen in time to see her mother and Lexa's friend/butler Gustus serve up dinner.

She greeted everyone, giving her mother a quick hug and kiss before heading to the large 8 person table where Lexa, Octavia, and Bellamy already sat.

She sat next to Lexa just as her siblings came running into the room to say goodnight. Everyone got a hug and kiss goodnight and they were told to go read and their parents would be up later. Everyone sat around the table and dug into the beautifully cooked roast. Small talk was had, mainly about everyone's work. Bellamy told of his frustration about not being able to capture a certain vigilante who took great pleasure in beating up the crooks before tying them up. He had to stop her before she ended up seriously hurt.

Octavia choked at this point and asked "Her?"

"Yeah, the crooks say it's definitely a female and just one. So far she hasn't bit off more than she can chew, but one day she will get the wrong one"

Clarke frowned, not liking the sound of it. "How long have you been after her?"

"About two frustrating years" he growled.

"It is not me Clarke. I have only been in Gotham a month" Lexa was well aware what Clarke had been thinking. Clarke smiled and nodded her head. Lexa turned to Octavia who was acting a bit cocky and she suspected she knew why.

"So why are you determined to catch her bro, seems she is doing some easy work for you" O asked

"Because we don't need vigilantes. Their treatment and capture makes it hard to get them before the courts" he growled "they get off on technicalities as their confessions are being deemed as forced"

"Ha, their beatings are more punishment with the corrupt courts anyway" Octavia shot back

"You said the other night you would work with batman if he came back" Lexa stepped in seeing a sibling fight arising. "Was he not a vigilante?"

"Hell no, he was a hero. If not for him Gotham would be no more. If we had him back again three quarters of our crime rate would disappear out of fear. He never beat up criminals, just captured them. Plus I don't have to be concerned for his safety" Bellamy was adamant. "I'd love to use the damn bat signal again"

"It still exists?" Lexa asked surprised and he nodded

"Commissioner Gordon showed me where it was. I think only a few of us know" he shrugged "current Commissioner included but she never seemed all that impressed with Batman. Maybe that's why he showed me"

Lexa took that knowledge and stored it away. She shared a look with Raven and the silent message was passed to look for that signal.

They rest of the meal they kept to a neutral subject and enjoyed themselves. Straight after the meal Abby and Clarke went upstairs to put the kids to bed. Jacob hadn't been able to stay awake but Trish was hanging on by a thread, they kissed her goodnight and headed out of the room.

Abby led them into her room she shared with Raven, and sat on the bed, patting the space beside her. Clarke rolled her eyes and sat knowing they were about to have a talk.

"How are things?" Abby started off and Clarke smiled.

"Things are good. Works ok. Finn seems to have backed off thank God. Can't thank Jasper enough for that." Clarke shrugged "but you're not really interested in that are you?"

"You're my daughter; I'm always interested in what's going on in your life"

"I know mum, I do. But you want to know about Lexa right?" She asked and grinned when her mother sighed, taking her mother's hand in hers "it's new and exciting and I'm not thinking much more than that. She messages me good morning and goodnight every day. She's sent me flowers and tomorrow we will go on our first date"

"Just be careful"

"I will ok, I've never been impulsive you know that and I have to be sure. Trust me ok?"

"I do. I just worry. I want what's best for my baby" Abby pouted and Clarke laughed.

"Jake is your baby" She pointed out causing Abby to smile. "Stop stressing mum. It's only been a week"

"Ok" Abby nodded as what else could she do? She was positive Clarke was not privy to what she knew so for now she would keep quiet. She ended up showing Clarke some art items that the kids had done which her and Raven had proudly on display around the house. They eventfully made it to the lounge after Clarke made herself a strong coffee. The first of many to get her through the night.

They were watching a basketball game and Clarke rolled her eyes. She wasn't a huge sports fan. She watched some soccer as O used to play and she loved her NFL but other than that she really had no interest. She sat next to Lexa as they watched; she seemed quite passionate about the game and did a lot of high fiving with Bellamy and Raven.

Finally at 8:30 she said she had to go. Luckily her mum didn't live far from the hospital as by the time she hugged everyone and Lexa walked her to her car she knew she had to hurry or risk being late. Once she had the door open she turned and looked at Lexa who was watching her carefully.

"So I will see you tomorrow night?" She smiled and Lexa nodded "Good. I want ribs. I haven't had them in ages. Somewhere casual. Pick me up at 7"

Lexa grinned at her bossiness but nodded as she stepped in and gave her a soft kiss goodnight. Clarke blushed and slid into the car, Lexa watching her like a hawk to make sure she buckled up before wishing her a good night and stepping back. She watched Clarke leave before heading back to the house to find Octavia waiting for her and smirking at the door.

Lexa checked before leaning close to the younger woman and stating "Discontinue your extracurricular activities and train hard. Do things my way and you can be Robin. Continue and I will expose you"

"And if I expose you?"

"Don't push me, Robin" Lexa growled and stalked off, fully aware Octavia grinned and fist pumped the air. She also didn't miss Octavia's cheeky reply.

"Yes Batgirl"

The night finished at eleven when the game was over. Lexa was pretty exhausted from the previous night and collapsed into bed.


	7. Date and Robin

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Tell me what you think of the suit. And if anyone can draw our heroes I'd love to see it.**

The next night at 7pm sharp Lexa pulled the truck in front of Clarke's upper class condo complex to find the blonde already waiting for her. Clarke smiled brightly at her and hurried over to climb in.

"Hi sexy" she grinned and to Lexa's shock leant over to kiss her "before you start I only just got outside. I knew you'd be punctual"

"It's still dangerous" Lexa sighed before pulling her into a deeper kiss.

"Ok, wow, your kisses pack a punch" Clarke breathed breathlessly as they headed off. "So where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere casual that does the best ribs in town. Or so I have been advised" Lexa informed and Clarkes eyes went wide.

"The BBQ shack? On the waterfront? You've been talking to the Blake's" Clarke grinned and rubbed her hands together.

"Just Octavia. With last night's sitting she clearly enjoys her food"

"She loves food. Thank god she is so active or she'd be the size of a house" Clarke laughed and turned to look at Lexa "why are you training her, seriously?"

Lexa shrugged "mainly because she wants to, she's a good fighter and anything I can teach her can help keep her safe on the streets"

"What's in it for you?" Clarke asked and Lexa thought about it a long time before shrugging.

"Nothing. To know I keep you happy by keeping your friends safe" she had no other answer, not yet sure she would tell Clarke about what she was going to do.

They talked about general things on the drive to the restaurant. Clarke told of some bizarre cases that came in through the ER the previous week. Lexa asked if she did night shift often to which Clarke replied only a few times a year as she was head of the surgical ward but made sure all her doctors kept up the trauma skills.

Upon arriving at their destination Lexa realized that the shack was quite literally that. A shack. It was take away only with a few seats scattered around the place for some customers. The line was fairly long though so she knew the food was decent and they jinxed a car park facing out over the water. Lexa reversed in and once they had their ribs, slaw, mac and cheese, and greens she lowered the tailgate of the tray and they sat and ate.

"God this is so perfect" Clarke sighed and Lexa relaxed. For a while there she had been thinking about murdering Octavia for sending her to a place that was quite obviously frequented by the college crowd. But the food was excellent and Clarke was smiling and Lexa was silently patting herself on the back and reminding herself to thank Octavia instead. "I haven't been here since college; I can't believe how much I missed it"

"Good" Lexa grinned "you're rather a cheap date. I was planning a nice meal at a five star restaurant until last night" she paused when Clarke grimaced "not to your taste?"

"Hell no, overpriced food with little on the plate. I usually end up at a burger joint after to fill up" Clarke chuckled and Lexa smiled.

"Noted. So moderately priced restaurants with big meals. Steak houses, seafood, international cuisine"

"You got it"

"Noted" Lexa grinned while at the same time being relieved. Just what the doctor ordered. No pun intended.

After finishing their meal with easy banter they took a stroll arm in arm along the lit area of the boardwalk. Clarke insisted they turn around once the lights started to dim and the crowd started to thin. She told Lexa a lot of the bad elements were found at the river and on the docks at nights. Just waiting for a jogger or innocent lamb to come along. Lexa was hardly innocent but Clarke didn't need to know that and they turned back.

Clarke ended up dragging Lexa into a games arcade, claiming she hadn't been in one for years. Lexa had certainly never been in one. They had a blast for an hour and Lexa collected enough tickets to get Clarke a small teddy bear before they headed back to the car. Clarke was clearly exhausted and needed sleep. As they walked they planned for another date that Friday.

The drive home was silent, Clarke having clearly hit a brick wall and was half asleep with her head on the window. Upon reaching the apartment complex she walked Clarke to her door and made sure she was safe before sharing a heated kiss. She declined the invite inside saying she wanted to court Clarke properly and her mother would expect no less. Clarke smiled at that, thinking she needed to tell her mum that bit of information before giving Lexa a last kiss and closing the door.

Upon arriving home Lexa text Clarke she was home safe, not expecting a reply with how tired the blonde was before she had a long cold shower to calm her body down. Upon climbing into the bed she saw she had a message from Clarke which was simply the thumbs up emoji.

The rest of the week was spent on the phone to Clarke, watching Gustus train Octavia and noticing her rapid improvement. She also decked a spare room out as an entertainment room with large screen TV, surround sound and the latest in gaming consoles. She told Abby and Raven when they came over to have a 'meeting' with her on Thursday in the guise of setting up the Batcave more, that she did it for the kids so they could come over more often. She also got a crew working on the old run down pool outside, as well as making a safety barrier around it.

Abby was in an internal struggle, she could see Lexa was trying so hard with Clarke, with them and the kids. She had been beyond happy when Clarke had told her Lexa was being a true gentleman but nothing could get rid of the nagging fear she had about Clarke being put in danger. It was bad enough her and Raven were already involved.

Raven was clearly impressed, especially with the entertainment room. She nominated Lexa to host this week's Sunday dinner. Lexa accepted saying Gustus would love the chance to cook a large meal. Gus spent most of Thursday night organizing his shopping list for a BBQ.

By Friday Clarke had heard of this miracle entertainment room and demanded take away and video games for their next date. Of course they only ended up spread out on the couch necking like a couple of teenagers. Clarke drank too much to drive so Lexa set her up in a spare room and she sighed in contentment and fell fast asleep.

Saturday after Clarke left for work Octavia arrived and Lexa took her for training as Gus was out shopping for Sunday dinner. Lexa beat the hell out of her again then made her do a weights session. After that Raven arrived to work on the Batcave more, bringing more equipment and they headed down together.

While Raven worked Lexa showed Octavia the vehicles and O bagged the motorbike for herself. It looked cool and fast. Lexa promised if she kept improving the way she was she would be riding it soon. They talked about all the features of each vehicle and Octavia was bouncing around in excitement, eager to start. Lexa told her to calm herself, learn self-control or she would only get hurt. She nodded but couldn't hide the smile on her face.

"So, do I get a costume too?" She asked and Raven shot her head up with a frown

"This isn't bloody Halloween O. It's a suit. A protective suit that's probably going to save your life many times because your attitude stinks. This is not a damn computer game where you get three lives" Raven growled and Lexa's brow rose in surprise while Octavia's grin dropped.

"Ok Rave"

"No, not Ok. This is dangerous and serious. It will make your day job seem like child's play. You are not taking it seriously" Raven stormed "Lexa takes this seriously, her cousin took this seriously. You are cocky and think its play time"

"Hey easy. I know its serious ok. I'll take it seriously" Octavia shared a look with Lexa before Lexa went to pretend she was busy elsewhere and Octavia walked over to hug her friend "I know you are all worried but I promise to do what Lexa says and I will be careful ok"

Raven could only nod, not trusting herself to speak. She knew O too well and knew how impulsive she could be. They shared a long hug and O made more assurances before asking "now show me what this suit can do"

Raven explained the suit she would make O, with the same materials, same belt, gloves and boots. O frowned.

"The last Robin outfit had gold in it. I don't want gold. And I want the colors to be as dark as you can get them. If I'm bright like the bird I will stand out, not be able to hide in the shadows"

"A well-made point Robin" Lexa stated as she came back to them "make the suit predominantly black but the colors need to be there to distinguish who is who"

"I can do that" Raven nodded "but right now I need O to stand in front of the scanner so I can measure her for her suit"

O nodded, trying to hide her excitement. She was going to be Robin, get her own suit and kick some ass. She was going professional, no longer would she be some vigilante dressed in black kicking crooks asses. This was awesome.

The next week rolled by. Lexa and Gus hosted Sunday dinner and the kids loved the games room. Lexa made them promise not to go near the pool until it was finished and they had adult supervision. Clarke could only watch with wonder the easy way in which she dealt with her siblings. She could tell Lexa loved kids. The thought warmed her heart. Abby and Raven were rather humbled too.

Clarke and Lexa talked when they could. Lexa had dinner at Clarke's a couple of times. The first time Clarke attempted to cook. The second time Lexa took take out to save her stomach.

Octavia continued to work and train hard and rolled her eyes at Bellamy when he questioned her on her bruises.

"Relax bro, Lexa has Gus training me."

"Why?" He queried

"Why not? You know I like martial arts. Besides it doesn't hurt in our job, you could do with learning stuff too" she told him

"You saying I'm weak and fat?" He asked and she laughed. "The girls I date don't think so"

"Ok whoa, too much info" she told him covering her ears while walking away to start her shift.

Finally the following Saturday, while Clarke was spending time with her siblings, Lexa, Octavia, Abby, and Raven were in the Batcave as Raven showed off the suit she had spent all week making Octavia. Like Lexa requested it was predominantly black with a deep green chest plate and a dark red bat symbol on the chest. Unlike Lexa's chest plate which was flat she had to make them a bit bigger for Octavia's assets, but not stupidly big.

Octavia had her own cape and an eye mask that covered from the bottom of her nose to above her eyebrows. Her utility belt had the same accessories as Lexa's but she couldn't use them until she trained. Her gloves and boots were similar but her gloves had a dark green palm and her boots had green soles.

"This is awesome" Octavia breathed as she carried the pants and top around the corner of the cave so that she could try them on. Like Lexa she found the suit stretched easily and was easy to pull on. It clung to her figure nicely. She stepped out from behind the wall and conversation stopped and they stared.

"That bad?"

"Wow" Raven murmured "I outdid myself"

"You sure did honey" Abby bent and kissed her forehead "the criminals are going to stop and stare and you're going to kick their ass O"

Octavia actually blushed at that as she stepped forward and Raven checked that everything was in place.

"Good, it looks like it fits well. It will stretch a bit more as you bulk up with training." She nodded approvingly before looking over at Lexa "go get your suit on. I want to see you side by side."

Lexa grumbled but did as she was told, heading for the wall that housed her suit on a mannequin and pressing the button that had it sliding out. She actually felt a slither of excitement as she hurriedly undressed knowing all eyes were on Octavia and started to pull on her suit.

She was wrong though, Abby had flicked a look across at her and noticed her standing there in her sports bra and boy shorts and her eyes had widened at the large tattoo covering her back and another on her right upper arm. She also noticed the scars and though she was aware of what Lexa had done she didn't realize how much she had paid physically for it. Maybe Clarke and all her loving care was exactly what Lexa needed.

Lexa pulled on her boots and attached her cape but left her gloves and mask off as she walked back to where Octavia now had her boots on and her gloves and Raven was telling her about the control panel on the back of her glove. Octavia's couldn't do as much as Lexa's but it could control the Batbike, control the intercom earpiece she would wear, control the other vehicles only if Lexa or Raven gave her access. They had ultimate control.

"That's not fair" Octavia growled

"You're the sidekick O. You have your bike. We will give you access unless you need to be reined in" Raven informed

"You still have too much of an impulsive behavior. You rule your decisions with your heart not your head. Every decision must be made with a cool head Octavia. Even if it breaks your heart." Lexa informed

"Like what?" She asked.

"If you had to make a decision to save Bellamy or 100 of Gotham's citizens, who would you chose?" Lexa questioned

"Jesus. Are you serious? How could I possibly choose" O was aghast.

"Unfortunately you may have to" Lexa looked away, remembering her own decision she had to make. She will never forget it and if she found the mole that set them up she would destroy them. Everyone was aware without her saying more that she'd been put in that position. Raven was the first to clear the air.

"Right, let's get all the gear on and see you side by side" she informed and moved forward to help Lexa, tucking her hair in and pulling on the mask while Lexa pulled on her gloves. Meantime Abby helped O pull her own mask on along with the gloves. She stood back to look and thought if she didn't know it was O she would be hard pressed to recognize her.

"How do I look?" O asked and Abby sighed, except when she talked. That voice was all O.

"You look awesome, unrecognizable. But you need to change your voice" she stated as Raven and Lexa came up beside her.

"Abby is right Robin" Lexa stated in a harsh growl that sounded menacing "you need to sound angry and serious" Octavia nodded and cleared her throat.

"Like this" she asked in a raspy voice that had the other three trying not to laugh

"I think we need to practice. Until then don't speak unless necessary. Just nod or hand signals" Lexa couldn't help grinning and clapped her hand reassuringly on the other woman's shoulder. "Come let us practice with some of the weapons while still suited. How about you try the bolas which tangle in people's feet while I throw the batarangs."

Octavia nodded and pulled a bolas off her belt and Lexa indicated to throw it at a mannequins feet. She took out the batarang and tried to throw it at a mannequin at the far end of the cave. The whole point was to get it to come back to her. She could hit the mannequin but she could only get it to come half way back. This was why she wanted her weapons she was comfortable with until she could get the hang of things.

Octavia's first throw of the bolas missed the mark by a good meter. The second hit the guy in the head. She shrugged at a laughing Raven saying at least he was incapacitated. She continued on until about the tenth throw when she managed to get the feet. She jumped up and down excited saying she had it sorted, then promptly lost control and hit Lexa with them.

"Robin concentrate" Lexa growled.

"Sorry Batgirl" Octavia husked back and Lexa sighed. Not like she could really be called Batman.

Just then Raven's phone rang, she'd set it up so she could get signal in the Batcave. That way she could be in contact with Lexa at all times. She frowned when she noticed it was Clarke and she instantly panicked. Clarke only ever rang if something was wrong when babysitting.

"Clarke?" She answered "is everything ok. The babies?" She reached out to Abby who also looked concerned. Lexa and Octavia paused.

"Raven I need help. Finns turned up. He's angry and acting weird. I think he's on drugs" Clarke's slightly panicked voice came through the loud speaker. They could hear the siblings crying in the background.

"Where is he Clarke?" Abby asked

"He's still downstairs but he's screaming into the intercom. He has other men with him and they are threatening to break the door down."

"What are they saying Clarke?" Raven asked as she looked at Lexa and Octavia who were coming close.

"They want to teach me what a real man is like." Clarke sounded scared. "I told them my siblings are here and to leave. They just laughed and said maybe they'd make them watch" Lexa growled and Octavia swore silently as Raven and Abby both paled. Next thing they knew Lexa was racing for the Tumbler and Octavia was running after her


	8. Heroes

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Lexa activated the Tumbler on her glove control pad, firing it up and opening the doors. She practically hurdled herself into the driver's seat. Octavia slid in next to her and she pressed buttons to close the doors while noticing that the platform had been raised out over the lake to allow their exit. Lexa shot the worried parents a look and nodded.

"I hope you don't get car sick" Lexa growled and Octavia quickly fumbled for her seatbelt before they shot out of the cave at speed.

"Holy fuck" Octavia cried as scenery flashed on either side of her. "OMG you're crazy"

"Bring your bike next time if you want to go slow" Lexa snapped back and Octavia nodded. She might just do that. It would be safer. At least she would feel in control as they shot onto the freeway and started weaving in and out of cars who laid on their horns. Octavia could see the shocked, surprised faces of people as they went past and started to relax. Actually this was pretty cool.

"Lex, O can you hear me?" Raven came over the intercom.

"Loud and clear Raven" Lexa assured.

"Clarke says they are still out the front and rattling doors. Other residents are calling her telling her to get rid of them"

"And the Police?" Lexa asked

"At a rally in the city against corruption" O stated

"Yeah. I called the operators but apparently it's gotten out of hand there"

"Noted" Lexa nodded casually as she continued to drive like a madman, Octavia hanging on for dear life still, even though it was kinda cool "we're about fifteen out. Tell Clarke help is on the way."

"I've told her. She thinks police are coming" Abby's voice came over the intercom and Lexa turned onto a highway that led into the city and toward Clarke's condo.

"Abby all due respect but Clarke will be staying at mine from now on"

"Spare room" Abby stated to which she could hear Raven snort

"Abs she's 28 fucking years old"

"Spare room" Lexa confirmed. Octavia fluttered her eyelashes at Lexa and she growled. She cut the intercom with Raven telling her to keep her updated if things changed as she tried to negotiate heavier traffic. She cut off the main highway onto some side streets trying to find a quicker route, all the while telling herself to stay calm and that Finn and his cronies were still outside the building.

Just as they were five minutes away Raven came on the intercom saying they were trying to smash their way inside and Lexa decided to hell with caution. They weren't an armored vehicle for nothing and hit the jet button, flying them through an intersection where they had a red light, over the top of other cars.

Octavia yelled.

Raven was swearing at her over the intercom that it had been dangerous.

People sitting at the intersection or driving through could only watch in awe and excitement. Batman was back. Immediately phone calls started going out to the Police and media outlets. People rang family and friends. The news was spreading like wildfire.

Lexa screeched onto Clarke's street and hit the gas again. Clarke's condo was one mile down and Raven had just reported they had finally managed to smash their way inside and we're heading up in the lift. Lexa swore as they squealed to a halt in front of the building and were running inside before the Tumbler had even shut down. The elevator was showing it was approaching Clarke's floor when they bolted for the stairs.

Lexa paused in the stairwell and pulled out her grappling gun. Octavia nodded and did likewise. They fired off the guns, both with expert shots and then held on tight as they shot upwards towards their destination at record speed. They both landed kind of awkwardly and O chuckled saying they needed to practice before they disengaged the hooks and reattached the gun to their belts and stormed into the corridor. Clarke's condo was on the other end of the hall and she pointed in that direction and O nodded.

Lexa took off running at a dead sprint, O right behind, and the further they ran the closer they got to men shouting lurid and obscene remarks. Finn and his friends no doubt. Lexa pulled a smoke grenade off her belt and threw it down the corridor, not far from Clarke's door just around the bend. The banging on the door stopped; there were confused shouts and then a loud bang and hiss as smoke poured out.

Lexa paused as she could hear racking coughs and held up her hand stopping O for a few seconds before the smoke cleared a bit and they ran around the corner to confront four men.

"Oh shit" a tall man with floppy hair muttered. He was well dressed and had a crazed look on his face. The others looked crazed and scared.

"What do we do Finn?"

"Kill them Murphy" Finn growled before issuing a hard kick to Clarke's door which splintered and he stormed in. Lexa heard screams coming from in the apartment. Trish and Jacob. It galvanized her into action as she ran forward as the other three ran at them yelling.

She was aware of other doors along the corridor opening and people looking on in surprise as she slid to her knees under a wildly swinging arm at the same time taking the man out at his knees. She turned to see Octavia engaging with another male easily while she dealt with Murphy, blocking his punch and taking satisfaction in his howl of pain. She caught him by the throat and raised him up to slam him into the ground before issuing a knockout punch.

She turned to see O had disposed of her first assailant and was just issuing a knockout kick to the first guy Lexa had dealt with.

"Well done Robin" she nodded just as she heard Clarke scream from inside the condo. She could also hear Trish and Jacob yelling and they raced inside to find Finn pinning Clarke to the floor while she tried to fight him off. Trish and Jacob were also punching him as he had a hand around Clarke's throat. When he threw an arm back knocking into Trish and sending her flying both Lexa and O saw Red and with a yell Lexa charged.

Jacob staggered back wide eyed and Finn looked up in time for a fist to connect his face. He fell backwards, letting his hold go on Clarke who gasped in air and started to cough. Octavia hurried over to check on Trish who was laying there crying, her cheek red and eye already swelling from the hit. She nodded at Clarke, not daring to speak before going to help Lexa who was beating the living tar out of Finn. Stupid fool wouldn't stay down.

One more hit and down he went. This time when he went to get up he tried to run for the door. O reached for her bolas, twirled it a couple of times and let it fly. She beamed in delight when Finn fell to the ground tangled up. She looked at Lexa who nodded

"Well done Robin"

Within moments they had the criminals tied up tighter than turkeys on Thanksgiving and Lexa turned to Clarke who was watching her in astonishment while holding her siblings close.

"Wow" was all Clarke could say as she stared at the person who was Batman but was obviously not Batman at the same time. Then turned to the woman next to her and felt a flickering of recognition in the way she carried herself but couldn't pin it. "Thank you so much. We were terrified and I couldn't get a hold of the Police"

"Our pleasure ma'am" Lexa growled out "do you have somewhere to go?"

"Our mother is coming to pick us up" Clarke supplied

Lexa nodded and turned to the children, offering up smiles and reassurances that they had been very brave.

"Who are you? You're not Batman." Jacob demanded and was quickly admonished by his sister.

"No, he died. But he passed his legacy onto me. I'm Batgirl and that is Robin"

The boy went to speak again but they suddenly heard Raven and Abby calling for them down the hall as they came racing into the room.

"Mommy, momma" they cried and hugs and tears ensued all around. While the family was reuniting Lexa and Octavia made their escape, dragging Finn and his men out with them.

Lexa and Octavia shoved them into the elevator to a few cheers up and down the hall before stepping in with them. They rode the elevator down with the four unconscious men to the lobby where the doors opened and they were blinded by a flash.

They both blinked and Lexa growled when she realized it was Clarke's friend Jasper. Lexa snarled and his eyes widened comically before he took off at a dead run. She would have gone after him but Octavia grabbed her arm and nodded at the four men. They dragged their sorry asses outside just as a police cruiser pulled up and a gaping Bellamy stepped out.

Lexa and O waved at him before running for the Tumbler and leaving him the four crooks. Octavia begged and pleaded until Lexa gave in and they headed to where the rally was taking place. They turned onto the rally street and found it in utter chaos. Police holding a line with horses and shields at one end, the other end had nothing to do with the rally. Anyone peaceful was long gone and it seemed to be a mob of angry men that looked like they had just escaped from either the prison or the asylum.

A police officer had seen the Tumbler and nudged his partner and it was passed on down the line as police stopped and turned to stare. Lexa revved the engine of the Tumbler and slowly drove forward. The police parted like the Red Sea for them, letting them through to the front line where finally the horses parted and Lexa pulled out so that they were face to face with the rioters.

An eerie silence descended over the street as the majority of protesters looked on in either horror or nervousness. The leaders asked them to stay calm but when the first one bolted for freedom so did others until only about fifty remained. There was a long standoff between the Tumbler and the remaining rioters. Eventually the doors opened and Lexa and Octavia stepped out.

There was a long silence before the protests broke into laughter and the police became nervous. They were expecting Batman. Instead they got two women. What was going on? They didn't have time to think as the protestors charged. The police watched in amazement as the women lobbed a couple of gas grenades into the charging crowd cutting them by half.

The two women then ran forward, unprotected as men with iron poles and baseball bats charged them. They watched as the women twirled and swung, dodged, hit and kicked. A lieutenant eventually came out of his daydreaming and told everyone to move.

Police charged forward on horseback and on foot to assist the cities new heroes.

In the meantime Clarke, her siblings, her mother, and Raven were sitting in the hospital while Bellamy took Clarke's statements and Jackson, Clarke's coworker looked her and Trish over. At the same time they watched on TV in a mixture of awe and shock and horror as Batgirl and Robin took on an angry mob of protestors almost single handed before police stepped in to assist.

Raven and Abby winced every time they saw a baseball bat or pole connect with their friend's ribs or back. They knew they would need to get back to the Wayne Mansion soon to patch up some nasty injuries.

"Looks like I'm missing the fun" Bellamy sighed. "I don't know who they are but if I see them again I'd sure like to thank them"

"So use the Bat Signal" Raven told him then winced as Octavia took a bat to her ribs, flinching in pain and staggering a bit but managing to block the next hit with her arm and kicking the guy hard. "I might wait a few days though; those two are going to be sore"

Bellamy nodded and checked his notebook to make sure he had all the notes he needed for now. He would have to go back and canvas Clarke's floor later for witnesses.

Jackson finished with Clarke and gave everyone the all clear considering Abby and Clarke were doctors and could take care of each other and Trish. He watched as the family group left to well wishes of other doctors and nurses.

He turned to Bellamy and growled. "You make sure you throw the book at Finn. I'll provide whatever medical reports you need and I know staff here will testify to his sexual harassment"

Bellamy nodded and headed out of the room. Finn wouldn't see the light of day for a long while if he could help it.

Octavia spun to see her next opponent and saw a man standing there grinning while holding a stun gun.

"Shit" she muttered to herself when he shoved it in her midriff but looked down in shock when nothing happened. The suit was absorbing the electricity. Cool. The man's smile slipped when he saw it and she was sure she saw fear in his eyes before she attacked and with several blows the man lay unconscious.

She heard a thump above her head and spun to see a Police night stick blocking a metal bar inches above her head. She didn't stop to think as she gave a sharp kick to the groin that had the man dropping his pole, covering his groin and dropping to his knees. Octavia then just grabbed him by the head and drove her knee into his face.

She turned to thank the officer and froze in shock when she recognized him. It was Lincoln Woods, a rookie detective that worked with Bellamy and her secret crush. Get your shit together O, you're Robin. She smiled at him and winked before turning to take on the next fighter. She froze though when she heard a loud bang before frantically looking around for Lexa.

She found her friend slumped against a light pole holding her right shoulder while staring at a man who had levelled a gun on her.

"Nooooo" she screamed which distracted him long enough for Lexa to hurl herself at the man. "Batgirl" she ran towards the wrestling couple. Upon reaching them she struck out at the man who had the upper hand with her fist and made him wobble. She continued to hit him until Lincoln arrived and was able to wrench the gun out of his grasp. He took control of it as Octavia grabbed him in a headlock and choked him until he let go of Lexa.

Lexa rolled away with a gasp, groaning and clutching at her right chest area. Octavia threw the man on the ground and held him while Lincoln handcuffed him and read him his rights for attempted murder. Once they had him on his feet Octavia looked around and smiled. Finally the Police had come to the party and had their weapons drawn on the offenders and we're ordering them to the ground.

Octavia gave a last appreciative smile to Lincoln before hurrying to Lexa who was getting up off the ground.

"You ok?" She whispered

"I hate guns" Lexa gasped "I'm gonna be bruised but the suits are bullet proof" she muttered and Octavia sighed in relief. "I'm angrier he got the drop on me but I was distracted"

"You, distracted?"

"I saw the guy heading for you with the metal pole" Lexa muttered and stood to her original height, wincing slightly but otherwise appeared fine.

"Oops"

"You did well Robin"

"Thank you Batgirl" O grinned knowing she hated being called that despite calling herself it earlier and followed Lexa back to the Tumbler. They paused in front of a Lieutenant who was waiting by it. He held out his hand and shook theirs in thanks.

"I know you're not Batman but damn you're just as good. It's good to meet you and I hope we will be seeing you around more often"

"Count on it" Lexa growled out before he stepped aside and they climbed into the Tumbler. Octavia turned and looked at Lincoln one last time, offering him up a smile before sliding into her seat.

Lexa managed to drive out of the city before her broken ribs and concussion became an issue and she programmed the tumbler to go onto autopilot back to the Batcave. The blackness surrounded her and she passed out hearing O call her name.


	9. Injuries and Explanations

**Disclaimer: I own** **nothing**.

 **Please review**

Clarke was wondering why they were at Wayne Mansion and where Lexa was. She also worried why she wasn't answering her phone. Raven and her mother said she was out somewhere and couldn't get away but had been adamant about everyone staying at the Mansion for the night.

Her siblings were asleep upstairs together in the same room. At least if one woke they'd have the familiarity and wouldn't get scared. Raven had finally managed to drag herself away from her babies and was hovering in the background while Abby checked over Clarke while she told the story of the new Batgirl and Robin.

Ravens phone rang and she shared a look with her wife as she answered it.

"Hello?...whoa O settle down... Passed out? Ok yes it's on autopilot and will come back here it's safe. The bridge will automatically activate ... What do you mean she was shot!"

"What?" Clarke looked on confused as her mother shot to her feet concerned.

"Yes they are but it doesn't prevent blunt force trauma, and only up to a certain caliber...OK I will send Abby down" she hung up and looked across at her wife who was already checking her medical kit.

"Right let's hope it's not too bad" Abby grumbled "we need to get better medical equipment"

"We'll add it to the list" Raven nodded and Abby sighed before kissing her quickly and hurrying out to find Gustus to take her downstairs.

Clarke turned confused to Raven and asked "what the hell is going on?"

"I can't tell you" Raven sighed "but I promise you'll know soon"

"Raven! Something is going on. Obviously you mum and Octavia are involved"

"Yes but it's not my place to tell. I kind of inherited it, I can't keep a secret from Abby and O got too nosey and became too stubborn for her own good. Just give it a half hour. I think you'll know then"

Lexa had regained consciousness by the time they got back to the Batcave but she was dizzy and nauseous. Abby and Gus were there waiting and Abby wouldn't let her walk so Gus carried her to a recliner chair they had set up near a table with Abby's medical bag.

Octavia followed and rolled her eyes when Lexa growled she was fine and didn't want treatment just wanted to know if Clarke was ok. She wanted to see Clarke. Now.

"So you're saying you're prepared to tell her you're secret" Abby asked and Lexa nodded.

"She's going to be living here so yeah"

"You don't know my daughter well if you think she is going to agree to that so simply" Abby sighed but turned to Gustus and nodded. He sighed and headed upstairs to retrieve Lexa's love.

Clarke and Raven were still arguing when Gustus stepped into the room and Raven turned to him expectantly.

"She's awake but refusing treatment until she sees Clarke" he frowned as the blonde got up from her chair

"Who wants to see me?" She asked stubbornly.

"Lexa of course" he shot back and suddenly had her full cooperation. "Follow Raven down. I'll look after the kids"

"Thanks Gus" Raven sighed and he nodded.

"The elevator is ready" he informed then walked off. Raven sighed, he was worried and so he should be, too many people knew about Lexa now. It put Lexa in danger and them in danger. Now they were going to add Clarke to the list.

Clarke was confused a little by all the secrecy. If Lexa was home why didn't she come and see her herself. And why was O calling Raven and talking about someone being shot. She barely had time to compute this thought before she gasped in shock at seeing a secret door in Lexa's library with an elevator behind it.

"Raven what the fuck?"

"Get in the elevator Clarke, you want to know what's going on then now is your chance" Raven sighed and hesitantly Clarke stepped in after Raven and they were soon heading down into darkness. It felt like they went on forever before she saw light again and they stepped out.

The first thing she saw was a row of Batman suits and her breath caught as her brain started to turn over and finally catch up with the tickle of familiarity she felt upon seeing Batgirl and Robin in her condo.

"Oh God" she suddenly remembered Octavia's frantic call again and the mention of someone being shot before she uttered a cry and raced out into the cave where she could hear voices. She ignored all the technology around the room and the large menacing vehicles as she rounded the corner to see Lexa sitting in a chair, her suit still on minus the mask, Octavia still pacing nearby in her Robin outfit as her mother tended to Lexa's bleeding head.

"Lexa" she cried as she hurried forward, Lexa's head shot up and watched her warily as she approached. Clarke paused in front of her girlfriend and looked her over. She looked battered and bruised and she was sure there was more under the suit but she was alive. Right then she decided that she didn't care Lexa had obviously lied to her, or that her family and friend had as well. All she cared about was that Lexa was alive.

Stepping forward she cupped her girlfriend's face and leant in to kiss her tenderly. Lexa sighed.

"You have a lot of explaining to do Batgirl" Clarke growled at her sheepish girlfriend "but right now stop being a stubborn ass and let my mother treat you

"I want you to treat me" Lexa growled "your mother can treat Octavia, she took a few bats to the ribs"

Clarke sighed and nodded at her mother who threw up her hands and turned to Octavia. The young woman grumbled but sat down to let Abby look her over. Clarke turned back to Lexa who certainly looked like she had better days.

"Right you will also need to explain how you roped my best friend into this" Clarke shook her head "right now you need to tell me your injuries"

"A few bruises. Obviously a cut to the head" she tried to point with her right hand to the cut, not sure exactly how she got it but winced when moving her right arm "oh and I was shot here" she pointed to her upper right chest with her left hand.

"What!" Clarke hurried to check the area, looking for a hole in the suit or blood. She had calmed earlier when she had seen no physical sign that it had been Lexa who had been shot, but now her blood pressure spiked again.

"Easy" Raven stepped forward and rubbed Clarke's back soothingly before Lexa could say a word. "The suit is made of Kevlar and is bullet resistant. The caliber wasn't large enough to penetrate."

"A bullet proof suit?" Clarke asked stunned

"Stab resistant and absorbs electricity too. It's why O wasn't fried when hit with a stun gun" Raven beamed proudly "Fox designed them, I refined them"

"We'll talk about it later. How do we get the damn thing off?" She growled. Raven sighed and went behind Lexa to undo the tab and zip on the back of her neck. Lexa took a deep breath and with a groan leant forward and held up her arms to allow them to pull the top half of the suit off.

"Damn" Raven breathed and Lexa stiffened self-consciously aware of her scars. Not to mention the livid bruises that must be marring her body. She shot the other brunette a look when she said "sweet tat"

"Don't even think about it" Abby growled from her position trying to get Octavia's suit off without hurting her.

"But"

"No"

"It's my body"

"I can always stop worshipping it" Abby informed and Raven knew she was beat. That would suck.

Clarke mean time, was staring at Lexa's upper body with some mixture of sympathy, awe, horror, and perverted desire. She had felt the scars on Lexa's body of course, during their heavy make out sessions. Most of them were relatively small and faded. There was a bigger one on her right side. Her upper torso itself was the epitome of fitness, the woman even had ripped stomach muscles and she couldn't wait to get her hands on it. Wow.

What horrified her was the livid purple and red and multi colored bruises across it. The most vivid obviously on her chest where she had been shot.

"I know, not a pretty sight is it" Lexa grumbled looking away embarrassed. Clarke sighed and stepping forward cupped her face and leant in to kiss her tenderly.

"Erm parents in the room" Raven coughed and Clarke pulled back and glared. Raven wisely went to check on Octavia then wandered off to check the Tumbler for any damage after their fool stunt driving that day.

"You're gorgeous" Clarke whispered. "I love your body, the scars don't matter and we will have to work on your training more so you don't come back bruised like this again" she walked around the back of Lexa and checked out the tattoo. She agreed with Raven, the large tattoo in some sort of tribal pattern covered her whole back and looked wicked.

She then turned her attention back to Lexa's injuries. She checked the bruises on Lexa's back but they felt like they were exactly that, bruises. Same with the ones on her ribs, there was one extra tender spot she would watch. Last she turned to the gunshot area. Her quick exam, while apologizing to her girlfriend, told her she had a cracked rib. It would have her out of action for a while. Lexa shrugged, barely wincing.

"I've dealt with worse" she muttered and Clarke could tell by the scars on her body that she had. She let her eyes rake over said body again and couldn't help but lick her lips. She definitely had a thing for Lexa's body. Lexa saw her watching and her own libido kicked into gear. Along with it came the reminding pain that she would not be doing anything about it any time soon.

She cleared her throat causing Clarke to startle out of her stupor and flush. Lexa grinned as she assumed her professional mask again and stepped in to examine the cut on her head. Her mother had used glue to seal it but Clarke would have preferred stitches for a neater seal. Looking in her mother's medical bag she shook her head at the lack of medical supplies. Glue would have to do.

"We need some better medical supplies if you are going to keep doing this" she took out some cotton and saline solution and started cleaning off the dried blood.

"I'll look into it. Order a bunch of stuff and donate to some hospitals" Lexa nodded which earned her a look of surprised pleasure from Clarke. Lexa blushed and Clarke chuckled as she opened a breathable Band-Aid and covered the small wound.

"Ok, any injuries on the bottom half?" Clarke asked and Lexa shook her head. Maybe a bruise or too but they had mainly aimed at her upper torso. "Right then I suggest a mug of hot chocolate, a hot shower, and bed."

"Sounds like heaven" Lexa sighed and looked over at O, wincing at her black and blue body but she seemed to be wearing it with pride. "How you doing O?"

"Eh, fit as a fiddle" O replied back to which Abby snorted and shook her head

"Hardly, multiple bruises that are going to hurt for many days to come. From what I hear she can thank a police officer from saving her skull from being concaved too"

"Yes I saw that" Lexa grimaced "right before I was shot"

"Yeah sorry, he snuck up on me" Octavia grimaced "lucky Lincoln was there"

"Wait, Lincoln Woods. Bellamy's rookie partner? You were lucky he was there and not following Bell around" Clarke told her. "Bell has a lot of respect for him"

"Yeah" Octavia blushed and everyone raised a brow. Well well.

"Ok let's get these suits off. Raven can clean them in the morning since she's the expert" Abby informed and Raven groaned, she was so whipped "then it's upstairs for hot chocolate, shower and bed"

Raven went to collect the dynamic duos day clothes from the table where they left them while Clarke and Abby helped them strip further, checking bruises located for more permanent damage. Clarke was just simply checking Lexa out. Lexa chuckled and Clarke quickly averted her eyes while a blush snuck up her chest, neck and into her cheeks.

"You owe me more dates yet"

"You'll be lucky" Clarke grumbled and Lexa laughed then hissed in a breath and clutched her shoulder. "Exactly" Clarke sighed and took Lexa's clothes from Raven and helped her girlfriend into them.

Once the duo was dressed they headed upstairs slowly, keeping an eye on them as they shuffled along. The elevator could only fit three so Clarke and Lexa went first to put on the kettle and then the others came up. Gustus joined them as they sat around the small informal dining table in the kitchen and they explained to Clarke what had happened.

Raven started saying she had been approached by Fox prior to his retirement and he had shown her the world of his inventions and handed everything over to her. She had been awed and accepted the challenge with relish. She had been put in contact with Gustus. Abby had found out because Raven just couldn't lie to her wife.

Gustus then explained his relation to Alfred. It was more of a great nephew role and Alfred had told him about his role as Bruce Wayne's Butler. Bruce had hired Gustus when Alfred got too old for his job and just prior to his death. He was trusted with Batman's secrets and advised of his young cousin Lexa who would hopefully take over the mantle one day.

Lexa then informed of her life, how she grew up, and the fights she was in. This time she explained about Anya and her time in the League of Assassins training and doing jobs at Anya's request. They had changed since Ra's al Ghul's death. More mercenaries than anything else. Hired to do jobs Anya thought worthy, mainly on the right side of the law. She had left 6 months ago, six months after she was betrayed by an unknown mole and Costia had paid for it with her life.

Clarke had been saddened by the story; she couldn't imagine having to make the choice Lexa had had to make. The death of one or many. Octavia thought of Lexa's earlier question she had put to her. Bellamy or Gotham's citizens? She'd suspected at the time but now she understood her heart broke. Damn. Abby gripped Raven's hand tight, she herself wasn't sure she'd pick anyone over her wife. To lose Raven would kill her. Raven kissed her hand in assurance and leant against her wife.

Octavia told her story last. Clarke didn't know whether to laugh that she'd snuck up on Lexa or roll her eyes at her tenaciousness. Stupid fool.

"Bellamy's going to kill you"

"Bellamy better not find out then" Octavia shot back.

Everyone decided to end it on that note; everyone was tired and needed to sleep. Gustus showed Raven and Abby to their room near the kids, Octavia was down the hall.

Lexa took Clarke to her wing, giving her the second most opulent room in the mansion besides hers.

"It's yours, for as long as you want it." Lexa told her "your condo door needs to be fixed and after tonight I'm really not happy with its security"

"Lex" Clarke was overwhelmed, uncertain, and unsure. Lexa held up a hand

"Just think about it. I need to know you're safe; the alarm system for the mansion is second to none. No one can get in. If the alarm does go off I can teach you how to get down to the Batcave where you can be safe until I get to you"

"You're presuming no one knows about the Batcave. Octavia worked out how to get in there"

"Yes she did. My fault for not resetting the alarms. Plus the security system has been doubled by Raven since then" Lexa informed before raising a hand and cupped Clarkes cheek "there is no pressure, even if we ever only remain friends" she smiled when Clarke rolled her eyes and shook her head "Ok, just wanted to be sure we are on the same page"

"If that page has you healthy and us naked in your bed every chance we get then yes we are" Clarke's eyes twinkled as she watched Lexa's darken with desire "not yet Bat wonder. Healing first"

"Yes" Lexa nodded stepping back and clearing her throat "of course"

Clarke laughed and took pity on her, stepping close to gently enclose the bruised woman in her arms and leaning in to kiss her gently, letting the kiss deepen. Lexa's kisses were like none other that Clarke had experienced before. Just the simple touch of her lips was enough to have her whole body feeling like she'd been zapped with an electric shock.

The kiss deepened further, Lexa's tongue flicked over her bottom lip and she welcomed her inside, meeting her with her own tongue and playing. They continued to kiss lightly, playfully adding little nips as sighs and moans filled the air. It was only when Clarke lost her head and pulled Lexa tight into her causing the other woman to hiss did she pull away.

"Shit I am so sorry" Clarke apologized "just as well I am in the spare room, if I can't remember your injured"

"Not your fault" Lexa sighed "besides I promised your mother"

"You what?" Clarke growled and pinched the bridge of her nose "argh that woman seems to forget I'm 28 and can make my own damn decisions"

"I promised her I would treat you right. She is worried about the dangers my job brings" Lexa shrugged. "Even as just my girlfriend you become a target. If anyone ever finds out I am Batgirl..." She let the thought hang.

"But it's alright for her and Raven" Clarke harrumphed. "Right. They have the kids to look after"

"You're still her daughter" Lexa reminded her gently "She will worry about you every day of her life"

"I know" Clarke grumbled and Lexa grinned and kissed her quickly.

"I'll see you in the morning. Sleep well. Goodnight Clarke"

"Night Batgirl" Clarke teased back and watched her leave before sighing and looking around the large room. She could enjoy it here, though she'd no doubt enjoy it in Lexa's room more. Shivering at the thought she headed for the large ensuite she could see to go about a hot shower.


	10. Evil lurks

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **Those people who have been harassing Alycia, Eliza, their friends you need to stop. Those who hacked Alycias Facebook you are disgusting. You are not fans, you are stalkers. You don't own the actors and they owe you nothing.**

 **Also many need to learn to seperate actor from character. Ie the actors who play Ontari or Pike.**

The next few days were spent resting for Octavia and Lexa. Abby had provided Octavia with a note to cover her work. Light duties or stay home. Bellamy called and wanted to know what was going on and Octavia rolled her eyes at Lexa in frustration. He was disrupting their battle on Mario Kart. She was kicking Lexa's ass.

"Little accident while spelunking with Lexa"

"Spelunking with Lexa?" He sounded incredulous

"Yeah you know cave exploring"

"I know what spelunking is" he practically yelled and O winced and held the phone away from her ear "and how the hell do you know Lexa?"

"Bell I told you I'm training with her. I swear how the hell did you become a detective. Anyway gotta go, Mario Kart is waiting. Bye" and she hung up on him. She fist bumped Lexa and ignored her phone for the next few days.

Clarke spent her days at work with concerned colleagues, relieved that Finn had been sacked and barred from practicing again. Luckily Bellamy had found plenty of witnesses from Clarke's condo complex willing to give a statement. Not to mention tell the tale of Batgirl and Robin. Maya as the ADA would be bringing charges against the four men.

Clarke returned to Lexa's mansion each night and Lexa had given her a key to the house and a full rundown of the security and how to get to the Batcave. Clarke was pretty sure she was going to move in but hadn't told Lexa or her mother that, keeping her condo for now. Besides which it was fully paid for and might come in handy for late nights in the city.

After a few days off the fighting duo started some light training, mainly light weights and some cardio running and cycling. Another week of that and they upped their training again much to Abby and Clarke's disapproval. Both were sore but it was worth it to feel good.

Not long after that they decided to test out the Bat wings. Otherwise known as their capes. Raven showed the duo how it worked one night while Clarke and Abby weren't there to vent their disapproval. Then they lined up on the cliff above the lake near the Batcave, Raven and Gus down the bottom in case they needed to dive in and rescue them.

"So, leap of faith?" O asked and Lexa rolled her eyes and shook her head stepping forward and hit the button on her arm that electrified the cape and made it stiffen. She'd been hang gliding once or twice so hoped it was similar as she took a deep breath and jumped.

Octavia raced to the cliff edge to look down. She had trouble seeing anything to start with and thought the fact there was no piercing scream or a splash was a good sign. She grinned when she finally saw Lexa flying through the air and heard her shout of joy.

"Fuck yeah" she whispered and hit her button, feeling the Cape stiffen and grabbed the hand guides and jumped. Nothing could have prepared her for the pure joy of flying through the air. She really didn't have enough time to do anything but guide herself away from the water and then concentrate on not having a rough landing.

They all hugged when they got to the ground and decided to go again. By the last jump of the night they were taking running dives off the cliff before activating their "wings"

Over the next few nights they went to higher and higher buildings, learning how to ride the up drafts, wind gusts and thermal currents around the city. Of course when Clarke and Abby found out they wouldn't speak to their respective partners for a few days. Raven was even relegated to the couch.

Cage Wallace was furious with his father. He was a weak minded fool. He wasn't sure how the man ever became Mayor or President of their company. Cage had sorted out the latter years ago but he could do nothing about the former. Or so his father thought.

His father knew he did business on the shady side of the law occasionally and money talked a lot to shut people up or simply make them disappear. What his father didn't know was that Cage had plans, big plans to put him firmly on the map as owning Gotham. From there the sky was the limit.

What he didn't like was the reports that the Bat was back. Not Batman, but a woman and she had a side kick. Another woman. Pictures of Batgirl and Robin had been in the paper a lot recently. Cleaning up the streets and ruining his drug business. Who would have thought two bloody women would cause him so much trouble.

But now he hoped he had a solution to this problem. His silent partner had reminded him that Batman had a few enemies wasting away their days it Gotham's penitentiary for the criminally insane. Some he didn't want to touch but he thought he could manage one. It had cost him a lot of silence money but he had his meeting.

He was led by a guard into a small room with a table and chairs on either side. He placed his briefcase on a table and took a seat while he took deep breaths to calm his nerves. He looked at the camera but knew due to him being suddenly a lot poorer, that the system was shut off.

The door opened again and the man they brought in looked pathetic. His hair was salt and peppered now, he was reed thin, clothes hanging off him, spectacles held together by some tape and his eyes were unlike anything he'd ever seen except on a rabid dog.

He suddenly felt very uncomfortable with the plan but was more worried about what his silent partner and her mob could do to him so sat up straight and tried to act confident. The scrawny man was handcuffed to the table before the guard left.

Cage watched as the man looked at him then around the room. He didn't know what he was expecting to see but stated

"The camera and audio are off Dr. Crane. I didn't want our conversation recorded" he informed "allow me to introduce myself. My name is Cage Wallace, the Mayor's son. I love my father but I don't much like him. He is weak minded and a fool. He has all that power in his hands but does nothing with it" he could see a glimmer of interest in the other man's eyes "I was thinking of overthrowing him the old way, good old anarchy"

This caused a giggle to come from the mad doctor's mouth before he stifled it but the interest was still there. Cage had a way to garner more interest. He opened his briefcase and turned it to show the doctor whose eyes lit up with excitement. Cage shut the case quickly.

"I can get you out of here, to freedom. But I have conditions." He waited patiently until the mad man nodded "you have open slather on Gotham and once it's under my control I will reward you heavily and you can leave, turn your ways to other cities. Have fun. But I will have a list of people you can't touch, my father being one of them. I'd rather he stay sane to watch his precious city under my control" he waited again and the man nodded looking eagerly at the case again.

Cage gave him another quick look and saw the shiver of excitement pass through the thin body across from him. He shut the case again.

"I just have a small problem, or two actually. An old nemesis of yours has a predecessor. They call her Batgirl and she has a sidekick, another girl they call Robin." He paused as he saw the mad rage return to the dead eyes across from him. He opened the case again while stating "help me with those two and we both have the satisfaction of knowing they are gone for good"

He turned the case around and pulled out a small jar which he opened and produced a false cap for a tooth. "If you agree to do that then take this. In a few days you bite down hard on it. It's a poison that will make you very sick physically but don't worry, it won't kill. Once they move you to the hospital my crew will break you out and you are free to spread your terror on Gotham again."

He left the crown sitting on the desk for long moments before a pale bony hand reached out and took it before placing it in his mouth.

"We have a deal then Dr. Crane" he looked down into his briefcase and at the scarecrow mask that lay inside one last time before shutting it. "I look forward to doing business with you" he locked the case and stood. Moving to the door he looked back at the doctor who was staring down at the table with a blank look on his face. He looked exactly like the drugged up inmate he appeared to be. After Cage's short visit he knew better.

He left the room quickly, trying not to shiver in revulsion at what he had just done. He felt like he had made the deal with the devil. If he had seen the smile that broke out on Crane's face when he left the room or was privy to the turnings of the mad mind he would have realized he just had.

Clarke finally forgave Lexa for her BASE jumping and they had a wonderful evening together out at a seafood restaurant before Lexa drove them home. Clarke had worn a lovely blue dress that highlighted her eyes while Lexa wore one of her many smart suits. They were a power couple and many a people were in envy of them.

Paparazzi always seemed to turn up wherever they went, led by none other than Clarke's friend Jasper. Lexa had let him live, for now, but she wasn't happy with the man and made sure Clarke and he knew there would be no exclusives and no excuses if one leaked.

Clarke had been affronted until Lexa explained that as Clarke's friend he would probably be invited to some formal and informal events. If he broke rules and brought a camera again to the mansion and a story leaked there would be nowhere for the young man to hide. He had nervously agreed and Clarke had been appeased. Lexa had reminded them again when they were alone of how important the security of the mansion was.

Lexa helped Clarke out of the car and out of the garage to the house. Gustus was waiting for them and informed them he had coffee and cake waiting in the kitchen and wished them goodnight. They shared the late night snack between cuddles and kisses before Clarke took her girlfriend by the hand and started to lead her up the stairs.

Clarke had been very firm on the no sex and no bed sharing rule until Lexa was 100% better. Lexa was doing her utmost to convince Clarke that she was indeed better. Clarke was getting close to cracking. She was just nervous, her last few years had been solely career driven and she wanted everything to be perfect. She was also worried she was going to pass out from the excitement.

Half way up the stairs Lexa's phone started ringing. It was Lexa's business phone; Clarke had dubbed it the Bat phone. Only she, Gus, her mother, Raven and O had the number.

Lexa swore and Clarke merely smiled and told her to answer it.

"This had better be good" she growled

"Look out the damn window over the city" O growled back "I'm heading up your road now" then she hung up and confused Lexa took Clarkes hand and they hurried up the stairs.

Lexa's and Clarke's phones both rang as they made their way to a window overlooking the city while answering. Abby was calling Clarke and Raven was calling Lexa. Abby was concerned, Raven excited.

"Damn Batgirl can you see it?"

"See what?" Lexa asked as she looked out the window and froze in shock, there in the sky above the city was a Bat symbol.

"Holy shit Bellamy got it going" Clarke whispered

Raven told Lexa that from her calculations it was coming from near the wharf as Lexa hurried out with Clarke and they raced down the stairs just as Octavia pulled up. Gus came down the stairs just as they let O in and set the alarm again behind them.

Lexa and Octavia went down in the elevator first before Gus and Clarke followed. Clarke helped the duo change, though it was minimal these days as the girls were used to their suits, while Gus sat at the computers so they could monitor their progress since Raven was stuck at home and Lexa had vetoed her taking a laptop that could be tracked to the house.

Lexa gave Clarke a last kiss before running for the Tumbler and jumping in. Octavia ran for her bike and looked at Lexa pleadingly. Lexa sighed and nodded and soon the duo was heading off.


End file.
